Shattered: Act I
by ScribeOfRhapsody
Summary: FFVII AU. When Genesis fails to save Zack and Cloud, he joins AVALANCHE in hopes of taking Shinra down. Haunted by his past, he hides the fact that he was once a part of Shinra, but how long before his friends start to suspect?
1. Prologue

**To new readers: **Hi peoples! Hello and welcome to Shattered! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)

**To old readers: **I HAVE RETUUUUUUURNED! I'm rreeeeeaaaallllllyy sorry this took so long again. D: I just wasn't happy with my writing or the characters before. Aerith was too much of a crybaby; Lexie was too Mary Sue; and Genesis was too emo, too nice, and not nearly as cocky and hotheaded as his character really is. And he never even quoted LOVELESS! D: I originally thought that Zack's death and all he'd been through would change him, but I now realize I was WAY overdoing it.

**To all: **Google Translator is stupid. :/ *sigh* Don't bother putting the "Wutian/Wutainese" in it; it won't come out right. I'll just tell you what they're saying when it's important.

Anyway, I really do apologize for the delay!

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer disclaims the disclamation of its disclaimancy and anything else you want to be disclaimed, including disclaimer that disclaims the fact that I came up with this disclaimer to disclaim that I own FF. Now did anyone actually follow that? **

**Date: October 1, 0007 **

**Location:** **Midgar: Sector 5**

A low rumble echoed through the polluted air underneath the Plates of the eight Sectors of Midgar. Rain had been cascading from deep grey clouds above the city since just past noon, and the time was now well after what many considered to be the middle of night. Precious few drops reached below the Plate normally, but the unceasing gallons of water had penetrated the densest parts of Sector 5, adding frigid wetness to the already oppressive atmosphere.

The icy liquid collected in pockets above the ground only to spill on those passing at select, unexpected times. Several of those instances had caught one man in particular, but he paid them no mind as they splattered on the left shoulder of his leather jacket. The bitter cold had no effect on him as he stood, paused, outside of an abandoned church, replaying the past few hours of his life over and over in his mind. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes... remembering...

_"We're not monsters, you hear me? We're SOLDIER!"_

_"Open your eyes!"_

_"I've come here to help you!"_

_"Don't let it take over! You're not a monster, you're one of us!"_

_"You're gonna make it, too, you got that?"_

"Can I help you?" A soft, female voice drew him from his thoughts and back to the present. He instantly locked onto the face of a girl outside the church, carrying a flower basket with one hand and dressed in a light pink dress, who was standing not five feet away from him. She flinched, stepping back with an almost inaudible gasp as her deep, forest green eyes met his tired, mako infused ones.

"Aerith Gainsborough?" He already knew, and his face didn't give the slightest hint of emotion with the question. He was almost positive there were no other flower girls in the slums; it had to be her. Moreover, she was exactly the way Zack had described her.

"Maybe." She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes from his.

"I have a message for you." He swallowed. "It concerns Zackary Fair."

Her eyes widened suddenly, seeming to fill with hope for an instant before returning to their suspicious glare. Neither of them spoke for several seconds.

"Well?"

He hesitated. "It's a long story; we would be wise to take this inside." He pushed open the wooden door to the church.

She gave another slow nod of agreement. "Okay."

He held the door open for her, but she didn't budge. He felt a slight smile pull at the corner of his mouth. She was wise: she wasn't going to turn her back on him or let him out of her sight. Since he didn't share the same fear of her as she obviously did of him, he broke eye contact and stepped inside the church first. He didn't turn back to face her as he moved deeper into the abandoned building, instead relying on her footsteps on the creaking wooden floor to let him know she was following him.

"Um, hold on. Let me latch the doors so they don't blow open in this wind." She reversed her course, returning to the old, cracked doors from which he had detected the slightest metallic scent of rust on the hinges.

"Hmph," he acknowledged, still not even glancing in her direction. His eyes skimmed the interior of the church, taking in every detail. On this kind of night, anything could be lurking in the shadows. He paused when he reach the bed of flowers, which sat in a circular whole in the floor of the center the church. Haunting moonlight reflected off the closed yellow and white bulbs, and small rain droplets clung to them.

Though the church in the daytime might have been a nice sight, it was just plain eerie this night. The gaping hole in the ceiling, which no doubt normally kept the flowers alive with sunbeams, now let in the deadly flashes of lightning. That and the broken floorboards, multiple destroyed benches, and slowly crumbling pillars created an ominous environment most civilians would be terrified to enter.

"What are you doing in a place such as this at this hour?" He removed his right glove to run his hand across the top of one of the few still intact the benches. He closed his eyes as the sensation of the rough, moist texture scraped across his fingers and palm. Gaia, it was good to have full feeling back in at least one arm. Though he was exhausted both mentally and physically, and suffering from battle wounds he'd tried to cover up with bandages–he didn't have energy to use his materia–before coming here, pain was no longer lancing his bones and blocking out every other sensation. He felt more alive than he had in years.

"Oh, I was going to wait the storm out, but I realized that wasn't going to happen, so I'd just started home when you showed up." Her footsteps headed his direction again.

"I see," he said as tugged his glove back on. She had stopped directly behind him. He placed one foot behind the other, intending to turn around, but he never got the chance. Something struck him in the back of his skull and he fell unconscious before he hit the ground.

**Date: September 3, 0007 **

**Location: Ruins of Banora**

Warm. He felt warm. Not just on the surface of his skin, but in his blood for the first time since his degradation had reached such a severe stage years ago. He almost thought it was a dream, and he didn't dare open his eyes for several seconds after he regained consciousness. Eventually, the cold breeze on his face roused him enough to drag open his eyelids. He blinked a few times as his mako eyes adjusted quickly to the change in light. His surrounding were too familiar for it to take much time to remember where he was and the events of his last few hours came rushing back instantly.

Genesis shot to his feet and found the bright sun still in the sky. He relaxed a little as he realized he'd only been unconscious for a few hours. The change in temperature had made him think it was longer, but that appeared to be due to a cold front moving in, if the dark clouds on the horizon were anything to go by. A storm was on the brick of reaching him. He didn't particularly want to get caught in it, so he decided to leave quickly.

But where would he go? He honestly hadn't thought about what he was going to do after he was cured. It had been his ultimate goal for so long he'd almost forgotten about any other plans he'd once had.

As he was contemplating, something hit the ground in front of him with a _thump_. He glanced down to find the Banora White Zack had placed in his hand just a few hours ago. Strange, he hadn't even really felt it in his grip in the first place. He clenched his left fist and frowned at the strange sensation that came from doing so. A sudden crackle of thunder in the distance made him return his focus to his location and dismiss the problem with his hand. It was probably only a lingering remnant of degradation that would disappear in a few days' time.

He thought where he would go once he left the ruins of his home town. He needed a plan. For some reason his thoughts kept coming back to Zack. Genesis closed his eyes, frustrated at his own weakness. He _owed_ Zack. The man had never given up on him, even after everyone else had. Zack had still believed he was worth saving.

His eyes flickered open again as he made his decision. He wasn't going to let Angeal's student get killed by Shinra after all he'd been put through in the last few years. Wherever Zack was headed, he was going to help him get there.

He turned his gaze to the sky again and estimated the time he had until the storm arrived. Seeing he only had ten minutes at best, he broke into a brisk jog towards the Banora caves. He knew the winding passages by heart, and it didn't take him long to find the item he was searching for.

He slid his gloved hand around the cool metal of the crimson Rapier that was sticking out of the ground in front of him. It glistened in the narrow beam of light pouring down from a crack in the ceiling. It was really the only thing of color in the entire maze of caves. He pulled gently on the hilt, freeing the blade from the grey dirt without effort.

A crack of thunder echoed through the area and a few raindrops fell from the various cracks in the ceiling. One drop in particular landed in a puddle already on the floor of the cave, causing a gentle splash. The sound drew the ex-SOLDIER's attention, and he watched the ripples distorted his reflection in the water.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest_," he whispered softly.

His eyes drifted away from the puddle. Strange how at least one verse in every stanza of LOVELESS related to him. He was no doubt a wandering soul at this point in his life, and he hadn't truly rested in years.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be wallowing in thought. There was a 1st Class SOLDIER out there who needed his help, and he wasn't going to let him down, even if it meant flying through the freezing rain. As soon as he cleared the cave, he extended his jet-black wing and took to the skies.

It was going to be quite a search to find a 1st Class SOLDIER who was trying to stay hidden. Fortunately, he had years of training and experience in the wilderness that Zack didn't, and Zack was also literally dragging someone with him. Odds were Genesis would find Zack before Shinra did.

Genesis sighed in irritation as he scrutinized the forest again from the skies. It turned out Zack didn't _need_ years of experience in staying hidden in the wilderness: he was either a natural at it or the rain was washing away his trail. Genesis had only managed to find tracks that were already days old, and those had been left during a hurried battle, by the looks of the patterns. It seemed that even though Zack was dragging his catatonic friend with him, he was living up to his reputation as a 1st.

As Genesis circled around again, he frowned, remembering something he'd read on Zack's Shinra personnel file. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Of course Zack wasn't leaving much of a trace: he was no city dweller–he was a country boy from _Gongaga_. Before joining Shinra he'd probably spent half his life in the woods. Genesis swore. This definitely complicated things.

Just as he was thinking of all the ways in which he could adjust his searching strategy, something caught his eye. It was faint, but there were slight wisps of smoke rising from the trees. He frowned in thought. Zack was too smart to leave a sign like that. He was trained to withstand harsh weather conditions; he wouldn't risk lighting a fire unless he thought it necessary. Genesis pondered this for a few seconds, and he came to one conclusion that made sense: Zack likely didn't need the fire, but the unconscious infantryman probably did, and Zack was the type willing to risk being caught if it would help his friend survive.

Genesis angled his wing and started descending towards the area. He chose a narrow break between the trees to make a quiet landing. As he drew near to the ground, he fluttered his wing rapidly in order to hover for a moment before his feet connected with solid matter. He wing disappeared, leaving only a few lingering black feathers and some scattered leaves in his wake as he moved under a dense canopy of trees, taking refuge beneath their wide leaves from the icy droplets, which had turned into half-formed hail.

As he continued forward, he brushed off the shoulders of his jacket, trying to rid it of the layer of water on its surface. He silenced his footsteps as he drew close to the source of the smoke. He knew if he wasn't cautious, Zack could very well take his head off before he realized he wasn't an enemy.

Genesis stopped at the edge of a campsite, scanning the area briefly before entering it fully. It was obvious Zack had left already. Much to Genesis' surprise, a small, now dead fire and a few spots of smashed grass were left behind, along with a deep gash in the ground _and_ tracks leading deeper into the woods. He silently made his way to the gash first, hoping to find some answers. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as an incision made by the Buster Sword when it was dug into the ground in order to keep it from falling over.

He frowned, not having expected Zack to be so careless. Perhaps the rain _was _what was keeping him hidden. Zack playing in the woods when he was younger didn't necessarily mean he knew how to cover his tracks well. Or perhaps he was in too much of a hurry. The monsters in the area were highly dangerous, after all.

Genesis rose from his crouched position by the gash and made his way to the remains of the small fire. Kneeling again, he removed his right glove and placed his hand near the ashes. They were still warm, as to be expected from the smoke, but heat told him that he was very close to catching up with Zack.

His train of thought was shattered as an ear-splitting scream tore through the air, silencing the wildlife and startling several flocks of birds into flight. Genesis snapped his head around, eyes narrowing as he yanked his glove back on and summoned his sword while breaking into a run. The scream was one of agony, of almost certain defeat, and it undoubtedly had come from the man he was searching for.

Zack Fair sighed as he stared out from his small shelter beneath a few trees into the rain. He didn't know where exactly he and Cloud were, but the only things around for miles were trees and grass. His muscles ached from overuse, injury, and malnutrition, but he dared not use anything to sooth them. They were running low on food, potions, and ethers, but the chances of them finding civilization anytime soon weren't very high, and he knew that. It was almost killing him to do so, but he had to be frugal with what they had. Sitting still was making a potion seem even more tempting, however, as his muscles were becoming more cramped the longer he stayed inactive.

He didn't particularly mind traveling in the rain, but he knew it wouldn't help Cloud's condition any. That fact, unfortunately, did not keep him from being restless. Even if his muscles weren't giving him grief, he didn't like sitting still for any length of time, especially now he knew he was being hunted by Shinra.

A sudden growl had Zack instinctively grasping the hilt of the Buster Sword. The noise was close enough he knew he was going to have to fight whatever it was that was coming. He grunted as he heaved himself from the ground and into a somewhat balanced stance, then staggered into a slightly less dense part of the forest where the ice cold rain began to strike his face. The refreshing blast made him snap to almost full awareness and he pushed forward in search of the creature.

A couple of minutes passed without sound, and he began to feel jumpy. Monsters didn't usually hide from something they were trying to attack. He frowned. Well, that was unless–

Zack's eyes abruptly widened in realization and he threw himself to one side just as an Iron Claw he hadn't seen before leaped from a nearby tree and sliced where he'd been an instant ago. Zack let out a curse as three more Iron Claws landed only yards from him. Of course this was an ambush–he'd been too unfocused to see it before.

He gritted his teeth and instinctively charged up one of his favorite magical attacks. The Iron Claws began closing in, but Zack withheld the attack until they were almost within striking distance. Just as one of the creatures was drawing back four of its eight claw-arms to strike, Zack let the built-up magic loose. Several lightning bolts shot down around him in a random pattern, hitting three of the five Iron Claws, but only one of them died. The two that hadn't been hit swiped at Zack, and he dodged just in time. He pivoted on one foot, swinging his leg around to hit the closest monster across the face. Another Iron Claw charged at him and he spun, swinging the Buster Sword in a high arc. The move took the head of the creature clean off, leaving the odds at three to one. He didn't dwell on this information and sent a Hell Thundaga at the closest enemy, also killing it.

Zack bit his tongue to smother a yell of pain when four claws raked across his back. Another Iron Claw had joined the fight. Even with the injury, he whipped around and impaled the beast in retaliation. He yanked the sword out and spun around to face his two last opponents with a grimace as he felt the warmth of his own blood dripping down his back.

His bright blue eyes reflected yellow and orange as three fireballs hurtled towards him. He grinned in relief, as he expected to feel a burst of energy and strength as Heike Soul absorbed the magical attack, but that never came. The fire connected with his torso, setting the front of his SOLDIER uniform aflame, and there was no hope of stopping the raw scream of pure agony that tore from his throat.

In that instant, his mind shot back to that morning. The rain had made his equipment uncomfortable, so he had taken it off once he found cover and set it aside while he dried. He hadn't thought much of it then, as he was fully intent on re-equipping them before he went into battle again. Only, he'd been drained of energy and forgotten. That rookie mistake was now likely going to cost him his life.

He stumbled back, desperate not to lose his footing completely. The pain blinded him to the next attack, and he didn't see it until his skin had waves of electric currents dancing across it. He couldn't scream as shock overtook his mind and body. He only managed a few weak, strained groans, and then the magic faded, leaving every inch of his skin searing. His legs caved in, sending him flat onto his back in the wet, blue-green grass of the forest.

His vision blurred and his breath came in sharp gasps. If he'd been in better condition, he might have laughed. He'd been through so much: made it to 1st, killed his own mentor, escaped Shinra, defeated Genesis, and even held his own against the mighty Sephiroth, yet he was going to die now from a simple rookie mistake and leave his best friend for dead. He fought to keep his eyes open, even though he knew his chances of survival were next to none. The monster drew close, and he prepared for the end.

Then, just as the monster was readying the deathblow, a Firaga turned its friend to ash. Zack stared uncomprehendingly as his former enemy charged onto the battlefield at a speed he didn't know the man possessed. Some small part of his mind realized just how injured Genesis had been the last time they fought. They had been almost evenly matched before, but now Zack knew why the Banoran thought others below him. Most SOLDIER were, probably including him.

"-iar!" Zack felt Genesis tap the side of his face in quick, repeated motions. Zack realized must have blacked out, because it seemed to him that Genesis had just appeared at his side. "Hold on..."

_Burning._ Oh, how his wounds were _burning_.

Zack gave a slow, dreary blink and he suddenly saw their location had changed. Another blackout must have hit him.

By then, he'd gathered the strength to let out a strangled scream as he felt Genesis putting pressure on his wounds with one hand while he searched his pockets with the other.

"Who's Aerith?"

Zack's eyes shot from being closed in pain to wide open. "Wh-what? How...how do you–?"

"You called for her. She your girl?"

He cringed in pain and gave a weak nod. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me about her." Genesis ripped the lid off an Ether and downed it before searching his pockets again, presumably for a type of Cure materia.

"Why do you care?" Zack snapped, extremely reluctant to give his former enemy _any_ type of information on himself, especially about the girl he loved.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Zachary, I couldn't care less about your personal life. I'm just trying to keep you focused so you don't lose consciousness and die."

Zack barked out a laugh. "Wow... your bedside manner... _sucks_. _Ah!_" The wound Genesis was putting pressure on suddenly flared in blinding pain, and Zack jerked as muscles gave a spasm, causing his back to arch.

Genesis cracked a smirk as he held Zack down softly. "I never claimed otherwise. Now, tell me about your girl."

"What about her?" Zack groaned as he shuddered in agony.

Genesis actually rolled his eyes. "I will repeat: I _do not care_. What's she like? How does she look? Just pick one and stay conscious."

Zack weakly nodded as he felt the mako in his system trying to close his injuries. He knew Genesis was right. He had to find something to keep him breathing, and Aerith was a very good choice. "She's...a flower girl...sweet...not a fighter..."

Genesis glanced up from his search to raise an eyebrow, but quickly returned to his task. He pulled a green orb from his jacket and frowned at it before it lit up, and Zack felt the healing take affect.

"It's just a Regen–keep talking." Genesis stared at the materia, looking deep in concentration, and it lit up even brighter.

Oh, that felt better already. "She's got...light brown hair...and these...beautiful...forest green eyes..." A frown crossed his face. "What are you doing?"

"I am accelerating the healing process of this materia."

"What? You can't do that..."

Genesis smirked. "Truly? Then how do you explain your lack of injuries?"

Zack glanced down at his chest and his eyes widened. He'd felt the pain lessening, but he hadn't expected his wounds to be almost completely healed over. He sat up half way, using his elbows to prop himself upright. "How did you...?"

Genesis chuckled. "I genuinely find it sad what Shinra teaches its recruits about magic." He tossed the materia in the air, caught it, and then put it back in his coat. "They could be capable of so much more."

Zack observed him with a tense posture, his mouth set in a firm line.

Genesis obviously noticed the hostility and suspicion Zack knew he was practically radiating, and he lifted a brow. "Even after I save your life, you still keep up your guard?"

Zack had no reply and his expression stayed the same.

Genesis smirked yet again. "A wise choice. Angeal trained you well."

Zack felt himself involuntarily flinch at the mention of his mentor and his brows drew closer together in a frown. "What do you want, Genesis? Why are you here?"

"I am here"–Genesis shifted from his kneeling position, rising to his full height–"because I owe you a debt." He cocked his head. "I don't much like having debts. So, I am going to repay you, and then we will go our separate ways." He offered his gloved hand down to Zack.

The hostility Zack was supporting fizzled out. He never was good at carrying grudges–he just didn't have the personality for it. Even so, he dragged himself to his feet on his own. Grudge or no grudge, he wasn't about to let Genesis see him as weak anymore than he already did. "Consider us even," he grunted, staggering a few feet past Genesis while he tried to recover his bearings.

Genesis appeared to have moved them to the fake camp he'd set up. He knew Shinra was looking for them, so he'd set up a fake camp and then made their real one close by, camouflaged. It was an effective way of alerting him when troops were in the area. It also led them into a trap if they followed the obvious footsteps into the woods.

Zack hoped Cloud was okay during his absence. As soon as Genesis left, he was going to have to return to him and then get his equipment back on. He was _not_ going to make that mistake twice.

"I disagree." Genesis' voice broke his thoughts, and he turned back to face him. "I don't feel I've repaid you evenly yet."

Zack sighed, irritated, and leaned his head back. "Well, what _will_ make you feel like that?" He honestly preferred Genesis just _leaving_ right then.

There was a brief pause. "Allow me to accompany you wherever you're going."

Zack sighed again, dropping his head forward. "That's really not necessary..."

Genesis tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You cannot tell me you wouldn't like some assistance getting your friend through all this." He gestured to the woods around them without taking his eyes off Zack.

Zack blinked quickly. "Cloud's dead."

"You are a _terrible_ liar."

"What? I am not–" He cut himself off with a sigh. "Yeah, okay. Guilty as charged..."

"Indeed. Now, are we going to get moving, or wait for the lapdogs to track us down?"

Zack frowned and jerked his head to the left. "This way."

Genesis followed him through dense forest without a word. Zack led them around the traps he'd set very carefully. Once they'd arrived at the real camp, he immediately checked on Cloud, who he was relieved to find perfectly fine.

"Hey, buddy, sorry that took so long," he muttered under his breath as placed a hand on the infantryman's forehead to make sure wasn't catching a fever.

Zack spun around suddenly, ready for combat, when he felt Genesis grab his shoulder. Genesis' gaze was hard as held something in his face, oblivious to the fact that Zack was very close to trying to decapitate him with the Buster Sword. "Where did you get this?"

His voice was so serious and harsh, Zack forgot about attacking him and narrowed his eyes on the object. They widened as he realized exactly what accessory of his Genesis had found, and he snatched it back. Heike Soul was not something he wanted in his former enemy's hands. "You mind not stealing my stuff? In a cave on a mission."

"Hm." Genesis didn't appear to hear the first part of what Zack said, or he just didn't care. "It's a very nice find. I wouldn't recommend letting it out of your sight."

"Yeah, well, I don't intend to again..."

"Ah, so _that _was the mistake you made then." He was smirking again. "The rookie error."

Zack had the urge to punch the smirk off his face, but he refrained and settled for a scowl. "Get some rest. We can head for Midgar once the rain lets up a bit."

Genesis' eyebrows shot up. "_Midgar_?"

He nodded.

Genesis stared at him in disbelief. "As in, the source of all Shinra's forces?"

As though he needed reminding. Another nod.

Genesis blinked slowly. "Are you completely _mad_?"

Zack shrugged. "I suppose it's a possibility."

Genesis gave him a withering glare. "Fine. Midgar it is. I hope you know what you're doing." He pushed past him, walking off.

"So do I..." Zack whispered, and then frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To get an aerial view of the perimeter," Genesis called back.

It had been two days since Genesis had joined forces with his fellow ex-1st Class, and few words had been spoken from then on. It was safe to say neither trusted the other, and Zack's hand still flew to his sword hilt every time Genesis made the slightest move. Genesis would merely raise an eyebrow at him and go back to what he was doing at the time, inwardly rolling his eyes.

It was obvious to him Zack was less than happy about the situation, but Genesis was content due to the fact he had no other plans. He found it refreshing to wing it for a change after all his years of plotting against Shinra. This was more of a vacation for him than anything else. He was especially fond of the silence, which he hadn't expected from Zack, though he suspected it wouldn't last much longer. Midgar was several weeks' travel away, after at, and he couldn't imagine someone like Zack to remain silent for that long. He turned out to be correct on the third day.

They had just made camp again in a calm, secluded clearing. With Genesis around, they no longer had to worry about smoke from campfires, because he had long ago discovered how to make special materia fires, which didn't cause any smoke. The previous days had gone by smoothly, and the few battles they had run into against monsters had taken next to no time with their combined forces. This left the two SOLDIERs and one infantryman at relative ease of their surroundings.

Crickets chirped and the fire crackled as they sat by it, minding their own business. Genesis had taken to sharpening his sword far more often than necessary simply because it unnerved Zack, and that was something he had no problem admitting he enjoyed. Every so often he saw the younger man's eye twitch, which made him smirk.

"What is it with you and that sword?" Zack asked when Genesis guessed his patience had finally worn thin. "I mean, it only has one materia slot. Surely you found better when you were taking on missions?"

Genesis' hand halted abruptly. He'd been expecting Zack to snap at him to cut it out, not strike such a sensitive topic.

"It was a gift," he answered finally, his voice as distant as his gaze, which was completely unfocused. "Angeal gave it to me as a temporary weapon when I was promoted to 1st. He thought it would be better than the standard SOLDIER swords, but that I would replace it quickly." He shook his head with a faint, sad smile. "Never could bring myself to part with it. Instead, I tried experimenting on it to make it better. I did, but I never could do anything about the single materia slot."

He set the sword aside in the grass, no longer in the mood to bother Zack. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they both recalled their separate memories of Angeal. The silence probably would have stayed for a while had Zack's alarmed warning not shattered it only a few minutes later.

"Um, Genesis?" Zack's voice made Genesis snap his gaze up to find the other man with wide eyes, which were staring at the ground near the campfire on the redhead's side. "Your arm is on _fire!_"

If Zack's tone had not been so panicked, Genesis might have thought it a joke. As things were, however, he instantly snapped his line of sight down to check if the Gongagan was telling the truth. Much to redhead's dismay, his arm, was in fact, _on fire_. A curse slid from his lips as jerked his left arm away from the edge of the campfire and started swatting at the flames to put them out. Had he not been so focused on his thoughts of Angeal before, he would have smelled skin burning. Even though he hadn't fully put the flames out, he could easily see his jacket was ruined and he had second degree burns going up his arm to his elbow.

He stared at the burns intently, waiting–no, _hoping_–for the pain to come.

It didn't.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zack staring at him, somehow managing to look horrified, concerned, and confused at the same time. "Could you not feel that?" he demanded.

Genesis swallowed, not taking his eyes off his scorched hand and arm. "No."

Zack's eyebrows drew close together. "_What?_"

Genesis shook his head. "I can't feel anything in this arm. I thought it was merely a lingering side effect of the degradation, that it would dissipate in few days time, but... it's not going away."

Zack tilted his head. "Any idea why?"

Genesis frowned, finally dropping his arm and reaching into his coat with the other to grab his Regen materia. "Well, it_ was_ the first area to be affected by the degradation." The materia lit up and the burns began to heal slowly. "I had a shoulder injury that wouldn't heal. It spread from there." Even healed, the flesh didn't look healthy. It was several shades paler than his normal skin tone and would have seemed more in place attached to a corpse. Still, that was nothing compared to his shoulder, which he knew was rather grotesque in appearance.

"Shoulder injury?" Zack's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, from the sparring match with Sephiroth?"

Genesis' eyes snapped over to Zack, narrowed into a glare. "Angeal told you of that?"

Zack shook his head. "Nah. Seph did a few years back."

His glare softened. "Honestly?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Why?"

Genesis shook his head. "He wasn't usually that open. You must have truly won his friendship."

Zack didn't reply for a few seconds, but when he did, he also shook his head. "How did things get so messed up so fast?"

Genesis blinked slowly. "I don't know Zachary. I truly don't."

The rest of the night passed in complete silence. Neither Zack nor Genesis felt the urge to speak after the memories of their dead friends had been brought up. The mere mention of them seemed to completely drain both their energy and drive them into their own separate thoughts.

**Annnnd cut! **

**Now, I'm sure some of you are thinking Aerith is a bit out of character. I have reasons for that! They will be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Also, reviews make a happy author! No reviews make an author that doesn't update! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

***gasp* Could it be? Two updates in one day? Yes, it can! :) You guys have been so supportive and patient, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter along with the Prologue so you get TWO chapters before NaNo.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN FFVII! I'M A BILLIONAIRE! TOTALLY! THAT'S WHY I'M HANGING OUT ON A FANFICTION SITE! See? NOBODY CARES!**

**Date: September 10, 0007 **

**Location: The Wilderness**

"Anything?" Zack asked with a yawn as he glanced up from his lounged position on the ground at Genesis as he reentered clearing in which they were currently camping.

"Not a soul in sight. We should be safe to move." Genesis walked past him without even bothering to spare a glance down. The rain had died down the night before, leaving the ground drenched and the air unpleasantly humid. They no longer needed fires, though Genesis wondered if even he was capable of starting one under the current weather conditions.

"Great." Zack rolled back briefly before rocking forward and using the momentum to land on his feet.

Genesis ignored his antics and waited impatiently as Zack grabbed the backpack he was always carrying around before lifting Cloud to his feet and dragging him along.

Things hadn't changed much in the last few days. The men were still at odds, and the tension between them wasn't easing. In fact, if anything, it was growing. Genesis was not fond of the slow progress they were making because of Cloud and it was causing him to become increasing irritated, much to Zack's obvious dismay.

The day began to take on the same routine as the last few as they started into the woods again. Every step seemed to hurtle them towards Midgar at an impossible speed, the very notion of which made Genesis want to empty his stomach into the nearest bush, but he settled for a displeased expression and stalked on. Slowly. He muttered under his breath as Zack tried to keep up.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"I said you walk like a city dweller!" He snapped, letting out some of the anger he'd been suppressing for days. "Honestly, I don't know how you've not betrayed our presence to every creature in this forest!"

Zack flinched, then a scowl darkened the faint shadows beneath his eyes. "What is your _problem_, man? Why are you always so freakin' ticked at_ everything_?"

Genesis spun around, his eyes flashing with rage. "My _problem_, Zachary, is that every single member of the Shinra army is out looking for us, and instead forming an intelligent plan, we are walking straight into enemy headquarters where every armed man and woman's order is to shoot us on sight. And to bring our chances of survival from mediocre to microscopic, you are burdened with dragging an already half dead, entirely useless man who is slowing our progress, causing your stealth trainer to roll over in his grave, and exponentially increasing our chances of being discovered!"

Zack glared back at him. "You know, I don't remember asking you to come along! In fact, I'm pretty sure I–"

"Hush," Genesis said suddenly, his eyes defocusing on his surrounds as years of training caused his left hand to form the military sign for silence.

"What? No, I will not–"

"_Shut up._" Genesis repeated the sign, harsher this time. "I hear something."

Zack complied, perhaps also picking up on the sound, and Genesis tilted his head in an attempt to hear better. A chocobo was trotting in their direction, he realized. A chocobo with a rider on it. Genesis readied his materia, and Zack shifted awkwardly into a fighting stance while still holding Cloud up.

Genesis relaxed slightly as a teenaged girl came riding into their line of sight. She was either far from being a Shinra employing, or wearing a _very_ convincing disguise, because everything about her–from her big brown eyes and golden pigtail braids to her brightly colored outfit and cowgirl hat–screamed she was an innocent farm girl.

"Well, good mornin' to ya there!" she called cheerfully, waving her hand.

"And you, miss," Genesis called back–at a slightly lesser volume, since she getting closer–with an inclination of his head.

Her smile was bright. "How you boys doin' today?"

"We are well, thank you. Yourself?" Genesis' tone voice had gone from irritated to absolutely polite. Zack sent him a baffled glance at the sudden change, which he caught out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm just fine." Her smile faltered slightly as she set her eyes on Cloud–who frankly looked dead–and Zack, whose uniform top was so shredded it couldn't technically be said he was wearing a shirt anymore. "You sure you boys are all right?"

"Quite so, ma'am." Genesis blinked slowly, keeping eye contact with her. "We encountered some fiends earlier, but we will all survive, I assure you."

Even after Zack gave her what Genesis guessed to be his most winning smile to back him up, she just raised an eyebrow. "You all need a place to stay the night? My daddy runs an inn a little ways over yonder; I'm sure he'd let you stay a night free if your friend there is injured."

Genesis opened his mouth to decline the offer, but Zack piped up before he could. "Well, that is certainly a generous offer, young lady. I believe we'll have to take you up on it."

He shot Zack a murderous look.

The girl beamed. "Well, great! You boys can just follow me, then!"

Genesis cleared his throat loudly. "Certainly, miss, but if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with my friend here first."

She shrugged, dismounting the chocobo while keeping hold of the reins. "Sure thing. Take your time. I'll look after the chocobos." She jerked her head at Cloud with a grin.

Zack laughed at her joke and gently set Cloud in the grass before Genesis grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"What are you _doing_?" Genesis hissed once they were out of hearing range.

"Saving my best friend's life!" Zack yanked his arm out of the redhead's grip. "We maybe able to keep traveling in these conditions, but he can't!"

Genesis clinched his fists, seething in barely controled rage. "Every moment we delay, Shinra draws closer to finding us! What about that can you not wrap your infinitesimal brain around?"

"I understand fine!" Zack growled. "I don't care about me! If we have a chance of saving his life, that is a risk I am willing to take!"

"We cannot afford to leave a trail like this–"

"What if it was Angeal?"

Genesis stopped dead. The anger in his veins dissipated in a matter of moments. It was several seconds before he spoke again, this time softer. "We only stay as long as we have to." Zack's face lit up with a grin as Genesis continued. "No real names, and do not so much as hint as to the real reason we're out here. Deny any affiliation with Shinra."

Zack slapped him on the shoulder. "You got it."

Another day passed as Genesis rested in the comfort of a home for the first time in years. He could almost feel at ease, but his SOLDIER instincts prevented that, though the Kollers were pretty much the perfect definition of a happy family. In fact, that was causing further unease. He tried to dismiss it, but every time he saw them smile at each other, it was like a splintering wooden knife was being driven through his torso. It reminded him far too much of his own parents.

Strangely enough, Zack seemed to also have a certain sadness in his eyes whenever he looked at them. Genesis guessed he missed his own family, but he couldn't be sure because he still was avoiding any conversation with the man. Still, he wouldn't let his own weakness show, so he hid behind a polite facade to the generous farmers and innkeepers and tossed a few glares at Zack when they weren't looking.

At least, that was how thing started. But then Cloud's condition improved a bit, which made Zack insist they take up Koller's offer of staying a few days longer. Genesis felt far more tolerant towards the cadet ever since Zack had asked what he would have done if it were Angeal. That one question affected him deeply–much more than he knew Zack intended.

They needed to leave, of that Genesis was sure, but he couldn't bring himself to approach the topic. The longer they stayed, the less the knife hurt and the more relaxed he became. It was wonderful to meet people so...innocent, so completely unaware of the darkness the world held. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen something so precious. He found himself watching them interact with each other, envying the undying energy and light in their eyes. They had no battles to fight, no one hunting them down. They were completely content with their lives.

On one particular night, a week from when they'd first met the girl they now knew as Kailani, Genesis stood on the second floor of the house, just above the small, pristinely cleaned, simple living room, where the family played a board game. The house was built in a way that indoor balconies overlooked each of the bottom floor rooms, except the kitchen, which gave him a clear line of sight to them. He was leaning against the wall–his enhanced sight picking up even the smallest speck of dust on the floor below–garbed in a spare, short sleeved black shirt and simple black pants the family kept on hand for emergencies. It was the first time he'd truly been out of his Shinra uniform in years, and though it left him with less protection were a battle to occur, he enjoyed the change. He took pleasure in just... watching them as the parents–Garak and Ezria–tried to explain the rules to their youngest child, Jael, who was only eight years old. Kailani, who was fourteen, tried to assist and ended up being much more successful than her mother and father, which caused them to scowl in mock anger and make the two girls giggle.

At some point, Genesis heard Zack approach, but he didn't divert his attention from the antics progressing below, even when Zack took a similar position next to him.

"I always used to wonder what it was like to have sibling." Zack's voice was soft, as though he was afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere. "Used to dream about having a brother."

"I always wanted a sister." Genesis had no idea what made him actually reply, but the words just spilled out. He sensed Zack looking at him, startled, as he stared at Kailani and Jael. He knew why: he normally ignored Zack when he tried to talk to him, resulting in an awkward silence and Zack clearing his throat and shuffling away.

"A... a sister? Really?"

Genesis tipped his head once. "Angeal was always so close to being a brother that I never needed to imagine having one."

"Huh. Cool." Genesis nearly rolled his eyes at Zack's response, but the sudden longing in Zack's tone made him pause. "These people make me miss my family."

Genesis finally tore his gaze from the children. "Don't get any ideas. Shinra no doubt has your home town being watched."

Zack dropped his head. "I know that. I just wish I could let them know I'm okay."

"You can't risk that. Try to forget about them."

Zack cocked his jaw to the side. "You know, that may be easy for you, but some people actually care about their parents."

Genesis could almost feel the shade of his eyes turning darker. Zack bit his lip, obviously realizing his mistake. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Genesis' fist connected with his face before he could say anything.

Zack stumbled, and Genesis stepped forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wooden wall with a loud _thud_. His hands shook in rage. "Do you honestly think they meant_ nothing_ to me? Do you truly believe I have _no_ regrets? I would give _anything_ to take back the mistakes I've made! To bring them back... all of them." His voice dropped in volume, his last words barely a whisper.

It was only then he realized the family on the floor below had stopped playing their game. He dragged his eyes from Zack's surprised ones to look behind him and down to the first level. Sure enough, all four of the individuals were staring at him. Garak had pulled his daughters closer, protectively holding them close to him. Genesis blinked once, reining in his emotions. He released Zack and walked across the balcony and into the next room. "We need to move on from here."

Unfortunately, things were just not going Genesis' way as of late. Instead of asking them to leave, the family seemed to pretend the incident never happened. Genesis wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or confused. Why would they not be worried for the safety of their children, or even for themselves? Were they just brave, or completely mad? He decided a little of both and didn't speak again until the next night.

That night was different from the ones before due to the fact Garak and Ezria both had projects that needed doing in different parts of the house, though they didn't specify what they were. All Genesis had figured out was they were "one person jobs" from the way they rejected Zack's offer to help.

This development had left the home oddly quiet–especially since he was avoiding Zack–and Genesis had, with nothing better to do, settled down in the living room and started reading his old copy of LOVELESS.

About halfway through Act III, Kailani shuffled into the room and dropped a large stack of books on the floor before plopping down ungracefully next to them. She didn't try to strike up a conversation, so Genesis returned his attention to his book.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a low growl emanate from her, and glanced up to find her scowling at a textbook with her head propped in her hand while she lolled on her stomach. At least she was somewhat quiet about her frustration.

"Something the matter there, kiddo?"

...And there went quiet.

Genesis sighed inwardly as Zack bounded into the room and peered over Kailani's shoulder.

"Ugh. Just working on my Wutainese homework." Kailani dropped her hand down to the page and snatched up her previously abandoned pencil. Zack made a face at the subject name, though Kailani couldn't see it. "You happen to know what the Wutainese word for "bird" is?" She looked over her shoulder, her big brown eyes looking hopeful.

Zack blinked twice. "Uhhh..."

"Uccello." Genesis could feel both pairs of eyes on him, but he made a point of keeping his attention on his book. "The Wutainese word for bird: uccello."

"Wait, you speak Wutainese?" Zack tilted his head as Genesis brought his gaze up.

"Ho per molti anni."

Another double blink. "Eh?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "_Yes._"

Suddenly, Kailani snapped her book closed, drawing the attention of both ex-SOLDIERs. "Well, I'm done then," she said cheerfully. She flashed a bright smile at them and dodged around the coffee table before taking a seat at the piano, which Genesis had somehow managed to miss noticing in the past days. Her hands hovered over the keys for a moment, and then she turned back to them. "Is this gonna bug you guys?"

Zack shrugged. "Nah."

Genesis made a dismissive gesture and went back to reading.

Kailani starting playing and Genesis caught Zack taking a seat next to her on the bench out of the corner of his eye. It became clear very quickly to him that the girl was either new to the instrument or just not very good. He guessed new, considering she didn't seem to know the keys well. After several off keys and noticeable hesitations, she let out a muffled sound of irritation and paused.

"Try not to get frustrated; it only further breaks your concentration." Genesis culled every possible trace of emotion from his voice. His eyes continued to fly across the page, though his mind didn't absorb a word of it.

"Do you play?" Kailani asked a few seconds later.

Zack laughed. "The piano? Nah. I never was really interested in music."

"Oh...what about you?"

Genesis _did_ look up at that, slightly surprised. "Me?" He shook his head. "No..."

"Wait a second." Zack's eyes narrowed and a smile tugged at his lips. "You hesitated."

"I did not."

Kailani grinned. "Oh, yes, you did."

Genesis sighed deeply, closing his book and setting it aside on the wooden and glass table next to the chair he was sitting in. "It was a long time ago..."

"Ha! I knew it!" Zack gave a fist pump.

"You should play something!" Kailani grinned at him. "_Please?_"

Genesis sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

"Aw, come on, man!" Zack put his hands on Kailani's shoulders. "Do it for the kid." Kailani started making puppy dog eyes.

"_All right,_" Genesis growled, rising from his chair. "On the condition that you two stop hounding me."

"You've got a deal!" Zack jumped off the bench and Kailani slid over to give him room.

Genesis slowly made his way over to the low, worn bench and took a seat, running his right hand across the top of the piano. It was old and wooden, made from the same trees that grew all around the area, if he wasn't mistaken. Some parts were cracked or dented, but overall, it was in good condition. His fingers trailed down to the yellow tinted keys and he cast a wary glance at his left hand, which had miraculously gone unnoticed by the family, despite its deathly pale color and the short-sleeved shirts he'd been wearing. While the keys were smooth and polished to his other hand, could feel no hint sensation in the fingertips of his left. It appeared he was going to have to play by sight.

"It's been years since I've touched one of these," he muttered.

Zack snorted, and Genesis knew he knew mako improved muscle memory. If he had ever learned anything on the piano, he would remember how to play it now.

But what to play? He thought over the compositions he'd learned so long ago, but a particular melody stood out among all the others, each note like diamond as it resonated through his memory. It was one of his teacher's favorites, and it had been his absolute favorite since he'd first heard it.

The other songs, paltry ditties that they were, didn't stand a chance. His ring finger found the first key, and in an instant, both hands were slowly dancing across the keys, creating a beautiful, yet seemingly sorrowful melody. He didn't pay attention to Zack and Kailani's reactions: he just kept playing, taking in the beautiful notes for the first time since he was a child.

So many memories, and not just of the times he'd played before. No, the tune was deeper than that. It brought back everything. Genesis could feel his mind retreating from reality with every note played. He didn't need to hear it; it was clear in his memory.

The day he'd first started learning the tune was when he'd stopped seeing piano lessons as a boring waste of time. He'd been playing it the first time his mother stopped cleaning the house to listen to him practice with his tutor. He'd been playing it the first time his father ever gave him a compliment on such a thing. He'd been playing it when Angeal came over to the house to ask something, but stopped when he heard the song. He'd played for some wealthy guests his parents had over for dinner, and they adored him for it.

So many memories playing through his head all at once. How he'd met Angeal, how he'd met Sephiroth, the immediate longing that filled his stomach when he first heard of Shinra, when he'd first heard of SOLDIER, every mission, every promotion, every time he'd been snide and arrogant to those he'd once called his friends, the last time the three of them had been together before that single sparing match that changed everything. Oh, how he wished the recollections would stop there, but they didn't. They kept coming, moving onto the worse times. His desertion came first, and then everything after that.

His playing speed increased the more he remembered, and his fingers few over the keys with an ease he never possessed when he played as a child. His anger at everything around him seemed to fade, replaced by a deep sadness at what he'd lost. He poured his emotions into the music without even realizing it, forcefully jamming down the keys. The images in front of him blurred, replaced by the sight of his hometown burning, of the blood of those closest to him splattering, painting whatever it came into contact with that deathly red.

He'd torn his friends apart. He might as well have killed them with his own blade, but even that would have been less painful for them than what really happened. He'd driven Angeal and Sephiroth off the edge of sanity. Driven them to death. It was as simple as that. And what had it gotten him? The cure to his ailment, yes, but what was he supposed to do now? Help Zack reach Midgar, and then what? He had no home, no family, no friends. Zack was the only one who knew he was _alive_. Why had he even gone to such great lengths to preserve his own life? He didn't have the answer to that. Human survival instincts, perhaps? But then again, he wasn't human.

It seemed to take a lifetime–perhaps two–to finish the piece. As he neared the end, the pace of the fury died down, returning to the calmer pace with which he'd started. The last key he pressed very gently, and then silence fell upon the room again.

Complete silence. He blinked once, returning to reality. He hesitantly turned his head to the right. He'd expected Zack and Kailani to be watching him, not for them to be staring at him wide-eyed along with Jael, Garak, and Ezria, who he guessed had heard the piano and come to see who was playing if not Kailani.

More silence.

Ezria cleared her throat. "Dinner's ready..."

Kailani snapped out of her trance. "Yum!" In the blink of an eye, she was up and heading for the dining room. Jael followed closely behind her, and the parents cast a few glances back as they slowly migrated out of the living room.

Soon, the two ex-SOLDIER were left alone in the oppressive silence that had fallen once again.

"Where'd you learn that?" Zack asked softly.

Genesis withdrew his hands from their resting position on the keys. "My parents were wealthy: they made sure I got a good education. That included learning Wutainese and at least one instrument from the private tutors they hired. Or at least, simply taking the lessons. I wasn't ever particularly good at them."

Zack's eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding? You're fantastic! Seriously, man, you're like–"

"Just stop!" Genesis snapped, and Zack flinched. "Gaia, why do you always have to..." He trailed off, letting out a sigh, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Have to what?"

Genesis dropped his hand and opened his eyes with a huff. "Be so _polite_! No matter how despicable an individual is, you always treat them with the utmost courtesy!"

Zack stared blankly. "Let me get this straight...you don't like me, insult me, yell at me, and threaten to incinerate me on a regular basis...because it annoys you that I'm_ nice _to people?"

Silence. Well, it sounded fully ridiculous when put that way.

Genesis diverted his gaze to the floor. "No... that's part of it, I suppose..." He sighed again. "Angeal descended into sorrow and shame, Sephiroth became insane, and I...was worse than the both of them together. _You_ still fight for honor, still believe in fighting for a greater good, still retain part of that cheerful optimism you carried the day we met. I simply... wish I could have done the same, wish Angeal and Sephiroth could have done the same."

Zack let out a dry, humorless laugh, and Genesis looked up to find his eyes lacking their usual spark. "You and me both. I feel horrible for not losing it sometimes. The fact that I'm able to keep going when they couldn't... I just feel like there's something _wrong _with me."

Genesis shook his head. "No. You were the best of us. The only one of us who was incorruptible. I thought Angeal had lost his mind when he first picked you as his student, but I realize now that he'd seen that in you from the beginning." He paused, taking a breath. "They're probably waiting for us." He stood, not waiting for a reply as he headed for the dining room.

Zack was not a civilized child. He was loud, hyper, and very talkative, often blurting out things that would bring those around to a complete silence. This being said, the dinner table at which he was currently seated had the most oppressive, awkward silence he'd ever had the misfortune of encountering.

He couldn't find his appetite, which was saying something for a mako enhanced male who'd been locked in a lab for over four years. Everyone else wasn't much different. Everyone, that was, expect for Jael, who was oblivious to the entire situation and chomping away happily on her baked potato. Kailani remained slouched in her chair the entire meal, avoiding looking at anything but her food, while Garak and Ezria cast the nervous occasional glance in Genesis' direction. Genesis, for the most part, was wearing a mask of indifference, but Zack could tell he was uncomfortable. His piano playing was what caused this, after all.

Zack had first thought the family was just shocked at how well he played, but he realized the true reason soon enough. The way Genesis had played was not what one would hear from a simple tune. The emotions he had put into it were so deep, so tortured, it was almost frightening to listen to.

He needed time to think.

His fork clattered against his plate when he dropped it, causing everyone to jump slightly and lock eyes on him. Ignoring their gazes, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood. "Excuse me."

He didn't look back again as he retreated to his room.

Zack found himself unable to sleep that night as he lay in one of the many guest beds of the inn. He sighed as his eyes–which he knew were now a dark, shimmering blue due to the lack of light–raked across the plain ceiling without really focusing on anything.

Though Genesis had done so much wrong, Zack had always hoped to save him, even if it was only to do what little he could to fulfill Angeal's last wishes. He'd never really liked the man; in fact, he'd always wondered what Angeal possibly could have seen in him. Genesis had always seemed so cold and heartless, but the past few nights, Zack had seen other sides to him. Slowly, as he spent more time with the Banoran, he was beginning to see through his facade.

A sudden, light knock on the door had Zack out of bed in instant and ready to for a fight. He quietly lifted the Buster Sword from its place by the bed and stepped over to the door. He opened the door just a crack, keeping the Buster Sword hidden, and sighed in relief and then frowned, opening the door fully. "Genesis, what–"

"What did you tell them?" The blue light from that night's half-moon cascaded in from window a in the hallway, reflecting off Genesis' pale skin and making it hard to read his expression. His voice was neutral, too, which gave Zack no clue as to what mood he was in.

He blinked. "Eh?"

"None of them have so much as mentioned the other night when I... lost control. Parents do not simply ignore things such as that when their children could be at risk."

Oh, _that_. When he'd punched him and slammed him into the wall.

Zack shuffled his feet, running his toes through the soft, shaggy carpet. "I told them I deserved it."

Genesis was good at keeping his facial expression blank, but his eyes betrayed his confusion. "Why?"

Zack scratched the back of his head. "Because I did. I should have known better than to bring up your parents. I guess I just built up this image of you being cruel and uncaring over the years... but I realize now that I misjudged you."

Genesis eyes had softened slightly. "I'm afraid I misjudged you as well, Zachary."

He cringed and held his hand up. "It's just Zack."

A faint smirk tugged at his lips. "As you wish."

A few seconds of silence passed before either spoke again. Zack gave a smile and held out his right hand. "Truce?"

Genesis eyed the hand momentarily before reaching forward and gripping it with his own. He locked eyes with Zack and gave him a slow nod.

Zack grinned and pulled back his arm to prop it on the doorway. "All right! Good to have a friend around!"

Genesis arched a brow. "Don't push your luck."

Zack went dead serious and he cleared his throat. "Right, of course."

Genesis shook his head as he turned and started back down the moonlit hallway to his own room. "Goodnight, Zack."

"Wait."

Genesis stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

Zack dropped his gaze down. "I was thinking... maybe we should leave tomorrow."

Genesis tilted his head. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged. "These people have been really generous; I don't want to put them in anymore danger."

Genesis let out slow breath.

"We leave first thing."

**And that's Chapter 1! :D Bored? No worries, we'll be back to the original start very soon. I hope you guys can understand what I'm doing here. It's this ancient part of story telling that most people don't use today. It's called "character development." You guys ever heard of it? :P**

**Oh, and here is the song Genesis was playing. Sadly, the better versions I found were taken off youtube, and there is no official one. There are just fan piano covers of the real song (Falling Up by Fearless). **

** .(c)(o)(m) watch? v= Xwzwjt8Byvs**

**Please review, or I will think you guys aren't interested and I will not update! :)**


	3. Halp

Hiiiii... I'M SORRY! I really am! I don't even have an excuse this time guys. I'm a horrible author. You guys deserve an award for putting up with me.

So, here's the deal: I've been having trouble writing this all, but you guys can help me out by answering some questions. Given the way they go, the story may be updated sooner.

1: Does ANYBODY actually care about Lexie? (You know, my OC from later chapters I haven't rewritten yet?) Cause I made her when I was 13 and she was a total Mary Sue. Now that I'm older, I've tried to fix that, but given the large amount of characters in this story anyway, I never would have added her if I'd started this at a later age. Also, while she has a central role in Midgar, afterwards... I don't really think she has any real impact on the story... SO, if you guys like her, I will leave her in, but otherwise, may take her out.

2: Does ANYBODY care about the prequel? Because that was originally going to focus on Lexie and Genesis' friendship, plus Genesis' friendship with another character I can't name. So, how you answer the last question will impact this one.

3: Does anybody care AT ALL about the Assassin's-Creed-like part with Vessna? Because I've gotten like a total of ZERO feedback on that, negative or positive.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer these (either by review or by PM)! They will help me SO much, and I can't move on until I get your answers!

~ O.H.L.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I WOULD dodge the flying fruit, but you guys have been so completely understanding and helpful, I don't think I have to! Really, you guys are fabulous! I love you all! Here are the results of what's now going on:**

**Lexie is gone. No one cared about her. I didn't really either.**

**Prequel is canceled. SHADOWoftheFOX is the only one who was even reading it, I think.**

**The story is no longer a crossover. (You'll see I've deleted the bit in the Prologue with that.)**

**Everyone happy? :)**

**Oh, and a very special shout out to SHADOWoftheFOX, the only reader who's been with me from day one. You are fantastic, girl! Thanks so much for sticking with me! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow for canceling the prequel! Seriously, any request you have, PM me and I will see what I can do. *hugs* **

**Also, a shout out to the A-MAZ-ING ScribeOfRed, the best beta the world will ever see! **

**READ THIS! READ IT! For best emotional impact, listen to the first half of this song on repeat once you get to... well, you'll know the point... **

**Song: Fight for Life - Ivan Torrent : w w w . youtube . (c)(o)(m) / watch ? v = - jjCdJp8qhE  
**

DISCLAIMER: I hereby command this story to be the most disclaimed story to ever be disclaimed in the history of disclaimers!

* * *

Genesis twisted through the air, angling his wing to slow his decent through the night humidity. The sky was cloudy, but his enhanced senses could detect no large chance of rain that night. The moon shone brightly in some areas, illuminating parts of the forest and making his job slightly easier.

Seeing no signs of movement other than the usual forest life, he circled around and glided his way back to the current camp. His landing was quiet, as usual, and Zack barely spared him a glance as he continued rifling through the bag he always carried around, which he had finally figured out the bag was where Zack shoved all the items he picked up from the enemies they fought. There wasn't usually time to go through the items during battle, so Zack dropped them in and checked what they were later.

"There appears to a road close by." Genesis made his way over to Zack, weaving around the various mud puddles on the ground.

Zack pushed the bag off to the side and looked up. "Think we should avoid it or try to catch a ride?"

"Hm." Genesis took a seat next to him. "I am wary of taking the risk, but it would speed our progress up quite effectively. I would advise waiting until morning."

Zack gave nod. "Yeah..."

Genesis tilted his head. Zack sounded distant. "Is there a matter troubling you?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing... I was just thinking, that's all."

It didn't take Genesis long to figure out what his fellow ex-SOLDIER was thinking about. He'd come to recognize that distant longing in his eyes. "Zack... are sure this is the course of action you wish to pursue? It has been a great deal of time; she will not be the same woman you knew."

Zack dropped his gaze to the ground. "Yeah, I know... but even if she isn't, I just have to let her know that I didn't take off and leave her."

Genesis considered arguing with him, but decided against it, remembering Zack's illogical reasoning when it came to doing whatever he wanted. "Very well."

After few seconds of silence, Zack cleared his throat. "I'll take first watch tonight. I'm gonna go... check the perimeter again first."

He might as well have said_ I need some time to think_, but Genesis understood without it being spelled out and gave Zack a nod. "Don't forget your equipment."

"Oh, shut up."

Genesis smirked as he settled into a somewhat comfortable position on the ground. He had no plans of trying to sleep until Zack returned; instead, he gazed at the stars, contemplating how much smaller they looked when he wasn't flying.

After a few minutes, he snapped his head to the left, trying to locate the source of a short, wet _crunch_. With the sounds of the forest at night, it was hard to tell what exactly it was, but he suspected someone or something had stepped on a twig. Azure eyes narrowed, and he pushed into a crouched position, but he did see anything in the direction of the noise. The problem was, there _should_ have been.

Genesis slowly stood before cautiously making his way over to where Cloud had been propped against a tree only moments ago, magic playing at his fingertips. Nothing could have taken him without Genesis noticing, but he was _gone_. A frown crossed Genesis' features, and only enhanced senses and years training saved him from being beheaded by his own sword, which he'd left by the fire. A curse slid past his lips as he narrowly ducked under the crimson blade, putting some distance between him and his attacker as the new wielder of the blade paused to pull the sword from the tree trunk it had hit upon missing him. A brief spark of irritation ran through him at the thought of the damage done to his prized weapon, but he pushed it aside to focus on the fact Zack's infantryman friend was _trying to kill him_.

He'd already settled into a fighting stance, ready should the boy charge him again, but he was now faced with disarming the blond without hurting him. That meant using none of the materia currently on him. He let the magic on his fingertips fizzle out. Perhaps he could talk him down.

The blond whirled to face him, and he arched a brow. "Is there a matter of quarrel between us to which I am unaware?"

The infantryman didn't answer, instead choosing to attack the ex-SOLDIER again. Genesis dodged with little effort, spinning out of the blade's path. He sighed inwardly, already growing tired of this.

"What have you done to Zack?" The former cadet's voice rang out with accusation layering his tone.

Genesis ducked under the next blow. "Other than almost breaking his nose, I have nothing whatsoever to him. We're working together."

"Liar!" The blond struck again, but Genesis' tolerance had just about reached its end.

Instead of dodging again, he lunged forward, blocking Cloud's sword arm with his left hand while simultaneously sweeping his right leg behind the blond's left and slamming his palm into his chest. The action took them both to the ground, leaving the infantryman pinned by one hand holding down his wrist and the other around his throat.

Genesis was actually quite at ease in his position. He'd left an easy opening for the cadet to take, just to see if he would. Sure enough, the blond's left fist swung towards the Genesis' head, who caught the fist with ease and also pinned that wrist to the ground, maneuvering his leg so his shin prohibited Cloud from trying to use his legs to free himself by forcing them to the ground.

"Are you quite through?" He didn't try to hide the amusement in his voice.

Irritation sparked in the younger man's eyes, and he struggled franticly. Genesis diverted his gaze to the sky in a bored manner, waiting for the boy to tire or give.

"_Genesis!_" The redhead snapped his gaze over to find his fellow ex-1st with an appalled expression. "_What _under the skies of Gaia are you _doing_?"

Genesis smoothly stood, stepping back from the cadet on the ground. "Ask him; he's the one who felt the need to try and remove my head."

Zack immediately dashed to his friend's side. "Cloud..."

Relief flooded the cadet's eyes, and he rubbed his wrist. "Zack..." His gaze flicked over to Genesis, then back.

Zack smiled. "S'okay, Spike; he's on our side."

Genesis tuned out the rest of the conversation once the raven haired ex-SOLDIER began to question the cadet on his memories. He had no doubt they'd be up for hours talking, and he wanted to take rest where he could get it, having learned how precious sleep was during his years on the run.

* * *

**Date: October 1 **

**Location:** **The Wilderness**

The next morning proved to be far more progressive than Genesis had suspected upon waking up. It turned out that once Cloud had awoken, he didn't need any more recovery time. If fact, he was in much better shape than before he'd gone into the lab. As soon the boy had been awoken, he was ready to leave on his own feet, even if he was still weak. Genesis found himself actually admiring the young man's determination to keep from slowing them down. He pressed forward without a complaint, even though Genesis could tell movement in general caused his breath to become short very quickly.

Zack had come very close to suggesting they stop for a rest, but Genesis persuaded him otherwise, realizing the cadet was trying to prove things more to himself than them. Zack likely hadn't ever had the problem of letting what others thought of him bring him down; he just didn't have the personality type for it. Genesis' younger self and Cloud, however, shared that weakness. Genesis had mostly overcome this after he reached 1st, but he still remembered that dreaded feeling with no amount of fondness. He also knew that Cloud had to face that problem without Zack's–or anyone else's–help. Granted, Genesis had possessed Angeal's encouragement, but he pushed through Shinra's grueling training himself.

So they trekked on in the general direction of the nearby road Genesis had spotted the night before. If the two ex-SOLDIER had been considering avoiding the road before, it wasn't an option anymore. The cadet was not making it to Midgar on foot–through a desert–any time soon.

That was how the three of them found themselves riding in the box of a pickup truck for what was at least half the day judging by the sun. Genesis scarcely spoke a word, as Zack and Cloud had been consistently chatting ever since the cadet woke up. Genesis listened for a while, but after a few hours, he tuned them out in favor of keeping watch of their surroundings, since Zack obviously wasn't.

"That settles it!" Zack proclaimed loudly, slapping his fist down on the floor of the truck's box.

Genesis blinked and shifted his gaze over to him. "Hm?"

Zack's enthusiasm-lit eyes dimmed a bit. "Have you been listening to us at all?"

"No," Genesis replied as flatly as he could.

An overdramatic sigh puffed past Zack's lips. "Well, I _was_ saying that we should all be mercenaries!"

"Mercenaries..."

"Yeah!"

Genesis crossed his arms. "In Midgar?"

"Yeah!"

"Midgar. The primary headquarters of Shrina... where the highest technological security systems in the world are strategically placed to ensure the best control of the city? Best of fortunes to you, then."

Cloud choked out a fake cough to cover his laughter. Zack opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it. He looked to the sky and cocked this head, obviously thinking things over. Genesis took that to mean the conversation's end, but then Cloud's soft voice piped up, addressing him for a change.

"What are you gonna do?"

Genesis stared at him, not trying to unsettle him like usual, but simply because he didn't have an answer.

"You know, that's a good question." Zack frowned at him. "Seriously, what _are _you going to do?"

"In all honesty?" Genesis propped his elbow on his knee. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Well, you could always..." Zack piped up loudly, but then lowered his voice for the end his sentence, "stick with us... I mean, stronger in numbers, right?"

Genesis blinked. How long had it been since he'd first shown up and Zack would have done anything to get rid of him? He cast a lighthearted glance up, intending on turning the offer down, but not with his usual snark.

He thanked every ounce of training he had in that moment, because if he hadn't had all those years reacting to the unexpected, the red dot in the center of Zack's forehead would have been replaced by a bullet hole before he'd been able to shove him down. The gunshot echoed only a split second after he moved, narrowly missing its target.

Zack jumped into action before the shot's echo had fully dissipated, grabbing Cloud's arm and dragging him from the truck. Genesis and Zack rolled into fighting stances as Cloud stumbled ungracefully. Zack caught his arm again to steady him, but his eyes remained rapidly scanning the surrounding desert.

Genesis swore inwardly. The infantryman really _was _going to get them killed. Or at least Zack. _He _sure wasn't going to die protecting the idiot. Regardless, Genesis followed closely as they started to run, guarding his ally's back with his Rapier ready to defect any more shots. One brief glance around them made him realize just how dire the situation was.

They were in the middle of the desert outside Midgar, just far enough out so they wouldn't able to escape into the city, but not far enough out to turn back. This had been planned. A bullet struck the ground near his feet, and he frowned as he kept moving. That shot was terribly off. Surely the snipers at Shinra these days couldn't be that bad.

"There's cover!" Cloud yelled.

Finally, the Cadet was being useful. Genesis skidded to a stop in the sand as his companions made for a formation of rocks at the top of a hill. A shot hit an inch from his feet, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he smirked, that shot allowing him to pinpoint the sniper's position. Without another thought, he sent a Firaga flying towards the slight mound of sand in the distance, and bolted for the formation.

Genesis hit the rocks with his back as he came to a stop, sword still raised. He edged carefully to the side of the boulder and took a quick look around the corner. His blood ran cold. He pulled back sharply, leaning his head back against the rocks and letting his eyes drift shut. Of course. They'd been herding them. Genesis' grip on his weapon tightened.

"How bad?"

Genesis' lids slid open to meet the Zack's waiting gaze. Their eyes locked, and then Genesis shifted his sharp eyes to Cloud. "Run."

Cloud stared at him. "What?"

"Back the way we came, with as much speed as possible." He pulled a materia from his pocket and shoved it into the younger man's hand. "You'll have to use Ice materia to stay hydrated. It should melt quickly enough, but don't remain in one place for any great length of time."

"I'm not leaving you two here!" Cloud said crossly, seeming offended by the very idea. "I can help–"

"You're a liability!" Genesis snapped, stepping forward to tower over the blond.

"Genesis!" Zack protested.

Genesis held his hand up, silencing him. "I don't know what your normal fighting capabilities are, but right now, you are recovering from a coma _and _four years in a lab. You can barely walk, let alone hold your own in combat. _All_ you will achieve is getting one or both of us killed."

Cloud blinked, eyes falling to the ground.

"There's another option," Zack said from his still crouched position. "I hold them off, and you both get out of here."

Genesis rolled his eyes and shot him a demeaning glare. "I'm not a carrier pigeon, Zackary. And kindly don't forget about the helicopters–which I sincerely hope you've noticed by now." He swiveled back around to face Cloud. "_Go._"

Cloud gave one last look to Zack, who nodded, and began hobbling off.

There a few moments of silence, and then Zack began to laugh. "You know why he agreed to leave right? He thinks we're gonna win this." He ran a hand through his hair. "Just how dead are we?"

"_My friend, fates are cruel,_" Genesis whispered. "_There are no dreams, no honor remains._" He extended his arm down to the raven haired man. "That being the case, let us show what it truly means to become SOLDIER, 1st Class."

Zack took his arm and rose from the ground, their eyes staying locked. "You can escape this. You don't have to stay here. They aren't even looking for you."

Genesis shook his head firmly. "No. I've been running far too long. I will not abandon you here to be slaughtered." He gave Zack's forearm a tight squeeze. "We face this together, my brother, my _friend_."

Sorrow lay underneath Zack eyes. "It's my honor to fight alongside you."

"An honor I find returned." Genesis gave a slow nod and released Zack's arm.

Zack brought his other arm up and pulled up his glove to reveal bracelet of some sort. He grabbed onto it and gave it a firm twist. Circles of white light lit up around his arms, legs, and torso before fading and leaving him in a jet black layer of skin tight armor from the top of his neck to his toes. The only thing it didn't cover was Heike Soul. He dropped his arms and the armor seemed to shift to compensate.

Genesis turned, walking slowly around the formation. Zack mirrored his actions on the other side. They kept their expressions blank as they met again, and then moved side by side towards the hundreds of infantrymen with weapons trained on them.

Genesis inhaled deeply and bowed his head, bringing his sword in front of his face. He heard Zack mumbling to his right, but was too focused on other things to make out the words until his voice rose into a yell. "–as SOLDIER!" He charged, and Genesis moved with him. "Come and get it!"

Genesis jerked his sword free of yet another lifeless body, fighting to keep his balance in the slick mud. He released a shuddering, tired breath, and his muscles screamed at him. Sweat mingling with freezing rain poured down his face and his eyelids were heavy. He was _so_ tired.

They had been fighting for hours, he knew, though his mind and body had gone on autopilot long ago. The entire fight was becoming a blur. He didn't even know when the rain had started, but he was soaked to the bone.

The ranks of men were diminishing, but there were _so many_. The ex-SOLDIERs were out of potions, out of Ethers, and running out of energy. They stood back to back, taking down countless enemies and covering each other like they'd been fighting together for years. But their strength was failing them little by little.

Genesis sent one of the few Firagas he had left at a group of enemies, trying to cling to the heat that came with the attack. His blood felt like ice, but he would choose that feeling over the numbness of death any time.

A sudden cry of pain caused Genesis' head to snap around. Zack's stance had twisted to the side and Genesis' sharp blue eyes could just see blood droplets falling through the air below his left arm. It only took moments for a stream of the liquid to cover the lower half of his suited arm in crimson streaks. Genesis darted in front of his former enemy and now trusted companion, blocking the path of another bullet seeking to imbed into flesh with a quick flick of his sword.

"Cover," Zack hissed, planting his sword in the mud and slipping Heike Soul off his finger. The air around him suddenly hummed with magical energy. Genesis complied with his request, darting around him several times as he reflected more shots.

A sweet voice filled the air, speaking only fragments of sentences, but they echoed around the endless span of grey that made up their surroundings. Green trails of magic spiraled around them, and Genesis felt the pain of his injuries fade and his full magical strength return. He was still completely exhausted, but the boost was more than welcome, and they both pushed forward.

Time was still burred. It could have been seconds or hours, but Genesis soon felt his power dwindling again. Zack was fairing surprisingly well, at least. He'd clearly chosen his equipment for endurance, and the combination of Heike Soul and the Power Suit was helping him do just that. Unfortunately, even with the boost, he was also fading, and for some reason he wasn't falling back on his magic.

A bullet skimmed past Genesis' arm, and he swore, trying to refocus his thoughts.

"Takes this!" Zack threw Heike Soul to him, which was a surprise, but he didn't argue. Especially when he threw his next magic attack after slipping it on. _Duelcast?_

"Why haven't you been using this with magic, you idiot?" Genesis tossed out another attack, relishing the doubling of power.

"This suit limits my magic!"

"Then what in Gaia possessed you to use it?"

"It makes me almost bullet proof? I figure you had the magic front covered!"

The familiar buzz at his fingertips frizzled out. "Oh, _wonderful_, that's working out _so _well!" He charged forward with his sword, landing a few quick blows on a man who obviously hadn't been expecting it.

"Are you out?"

"No, I'm just taking them out individually for the–"

"Oh,_ shut up!_" Zack interrupted, twisting part of the suit near the wrist. The same white circles as before shimmered, and the suit disappeared. He dodged around an enemy and reached for his other wrist.

Genesis was puzzled at first as what seemed to be the same suit appeared again. He spun, slicing a gash in some man's leg, before he felt the difference. Unlike the last suit, this one was humming with energy.

Genesis fell back as Zack unleashed a fury of magical attacks, almost all of which were electrical based. Electrocute, Tri-Thundaga, and even while casting, his sword barely ceased its movement. But why had he given Genesis Heike Soul if he intended to use his magic?

He didn't have time to think of the answer before the air rippled with pure energy, something far more deadly than a Thundaga. Zack rose into the air, and Genesis stiffened as his own voice echoed around him.

_It couldn't be. _

The ground beneath their enemies lit up with some very familiar symbols. Genesis, knowing what was coming next–even if he didn't know _how–_bolted out of range.

The explosion was huge, but shook the ground only slightly due to the containment, and silence fell afterwards. Genesis scanned the battlefield, sword ready and mind still racing to find answers, but the only form of life he could find among the grey, wet mess was his fellow ex-SOLDIER.

Genesis numbly trudged over to him, a scowl on his face. "That was one of _my _Limit Breaks."

Zack smiled, despite being clearly exhausted, injured, and caked with mud. "Yeah. Picked it up back in Modeohiem."

The ginger arched a brow. "Picked it up? You _picked up_ my Limit Break?" He didn't even know that was _possible_.

"Yeah." Zack bobbed his head up and down. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Perish the thought... as long you tell me how in Gaia you did it."

Zack looked around, wiping the rain from his forehead. "Hey, I just realized: we're alive!"

"Obviously." Genesis was less than pleased at his less than subtle change of topic.

"We are seriously, actually still breathing! We're–" Zack's eyes locked onto something over Genesis' shoulder, he froze mid-sentence, and reacted before Genesis even had a chance to see what it was.

"Watch out!" He cut in front of him, sending a Tri-Thundaga off at the same time the gun was fired in the hands of one last, already gravely wounded infantryman. The infantryman slumped over, electrical currents running across his skin and the surrounding puddles.

Zack fell back with gasp of pain, and Genesis instinctively caught him. He dropped to one knee in the mud, slowly lowering his friend into a reclined position.

Zack's hand caught the sleeve of his jacket, grasping it like a lifeline. Genesis' gaze went straight to the younger man's injuries, his experienced eyes halting at the sight. Despite the endless amount of liquid around them, his throat felt as though he'd swallowed a mixer of sand and cotton.

Zack was breathing slowly as his lips slightly parted and his azure eyes remained clouded in confusion.

No._ No, no, no,_ _no_. Not Angeal's student too. Not Zack. Not his recently found and _only_ friend. Not _now_. _Gaia, _no.

"Gen?" His lips moved so little, Genesis almost could have believed he hadn't spoken. Any other time, he would have threatened to kill the younger man for using that hated nickname, but right then, irritation didn't register. "How bad?"

Genesis broke through the pressure building in his throat. "Bad." Another person would have lied, said he was fine. But no; Genesis was never like that. Those on death's door deserved to hear the truth.

Something that sounded remotely like a laugh gargled up from his throat. "Thought so..."

He could tell him not to waste his strength, but he failed to see the point. He was out of magic, Zack didn't have the energy _or _the magic to heal himself, and they were out of potions: there was nothing that could save the young Gongagan now.

Zack blinked several times in a steady rhythm and his focus seemed to return. "My phone... It has information in it... about... about all the equipment I've found over the years. Just... if you need it..."

Genesis licked his lips. "I'll look into it." It was the sheer rage at Shinra running through his blood that kept his voice from cracking.

"Air... Aerith!" He coughed, and it was horrible, liquid in his lungs clearly being the cause. "_Please._ Just let her know... I love... she was always..." He trailed off, eyelids drooping.

"_Zack._" Genesis grabbed his hand, squeezing the wet glove tightly. Warmth was pooling around his knee on the ground, and Zack's paling face told him why. "_Focus_. I shall deliver your message. So long as I am in Midgar, I will keep her safe." There. He'd willingly signed himself up to protect a woman simply because she was important to someone else. A few years ago–a few _weeks_ ago–he would have happily used Aerith against Zack himself.

A partial cry left the Gongagan's throat, and he gripped Genesis' hand back with a strength the red-head didn't know he had left. "Angeal never gave up on you. You could do _so much_ more. Don't you let him down."

Don't let him down? If he hadn't crossed that bridge a long time ago, he certainly was now by failing to save his student. Apparently, Zack didn't see it that way. How could he still have this much faith in him after all he'd done?

"_Don't._ Don't blame yourself for this." Zack's voice rose slightly. "You came after me. I never would have made it this far without you. You did everything you could. Just promise me that's what you'll _keep_ doing."

Dear Gaia, this man knew how to use sentiment against him. "You have my word." His voice came out strong but quiet.

Zack's expression morphed into one of resignation. "Thank you. I think... I think that goes to you."

Genesis frowned, but then Zack's line of sight moved to focus on the familiar shape of the Buster Sword lying a few feet away. Genesis sucked in a sharp breath, alarm and guilt rising within him as he shook his head. "I can't. I don't deserve it."

"You will... in time... I think." Another grimace crossed his features and he blinked faster than before. He tensed again, his grip on Genesis' hand growing tighter. Zack's teeth were practically locked together and the shear agony was plainly visible in his eyes. He was fighting _so hard_ to cling to his lingering time left.

It wasn't enough.

His labored breaths started getting shallower. They soon took on a rattling sound: the telltale sign that his time was ending so very soon. Genesis remained still, fighting back his urge to find an Ether and light the wasteland on fire, and helped in the only way he could: by being a reassuring presence in the man's last moments.

Zack's eyes held a mixture of sorrow and panic as he couldn't get enough air. A single tear leaked from the corner of one eye to fall and mingle with the rain.

"Rest, Zackary," Genesis whispered with a softness that rarely entered his voice.

A final shudder passed through the ex-SOLDIER's body in a wave, and he let go. His eyes glazed over before sliding shut, and he released a slow breath, going limp. His head drifted to the side and his hand dropped from Genesis' grip.

A dull ache rose in Genesis' chest that for once had nothing to do with degradation. He averted his gaze from Zack's lifeless form, only to find the Buster Sword. He stared at it, rain showering him endlessly.

He _would_ carry that burden.

He _would_ fight for honor.

He _would _ensure that no one else fell to Angeal and Zack's fate.

Zack's limp body was laid gently on the ground, and Genesis rose, pausing only to pocket Zack's phone. He blinked the rain from his eyes as his feet pushed numbly through the mud. His hand slid around the hilt–a hilt made as cold as ice by the current environment. He lifted the shining metal and dug the blade into the ground, sinking back to one knee and resting his forehead where the hilt and blade met.

"Rest well, my friends. Your burdens are now mine to bear. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._"

* * *

Genesis glared at the ground as though it were at fault when he found Cloud's trail completely erased by the deluge, which was _still_ showing no signs of letting up. Still, he supposed that the odds were in favor of the cadet escaping Shinra entirely now that Zack was... no longer an issue and the Shinra army was operating with far fewer numbers than usual. Genesis just wished he hadn't give him one of his best materia, especially with the turn the weather had taken. He supposed all that was left for him to do was to collect the Buster Sword from where he'd left it still in the ground and move on.

Genesis focus drifted, and he shook his head. His eyes rested on the back of the rock formation the three of them had used for cover, and his enhanced sense caught a splash color against the grey. Recognition sparked in the back of his mind, identifying the object as the item bag Zack had been lugging with them. He must have dropped it there before the battle.

There was probably _something _of worth in the items he hadn't sorted yet, or perhaps an Ether or a stray potion. Genesis trudged through the puddles on his way, not bothering to avoid them anymore. He crouched down and pulled bag open, shielding the contents from the rain with his back.

Genesis popped the lid off of and downed the first Ether that he found, straightening his shoulders a bit as the liquid worked its wonders through his veins, and then pocketed anther three. There wasn't much else of value: just a few low level, common pieces of materia. He paused when he caught sight of Heike Soul still residing on his left ring finger. Zack probably had a lot of rare materia and accessories. He resumed his rummaging.

The idea made his skin crawl. He may have survived this long through extreme measures, but even he could see the vivid _wrongness_ of robbing a comrade and friend's corpse for equipment. As he was still thinking, his fingers brushed something soft. Something soft and _humming _with energy. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the bag further open and pushed several materia aside so he could see.

His heart skipped a beat and he sucked in a sharp breath. There, the only source of pure light in miles, sat a softly glowing, golden feather. Zack hadn't known what he'd picked up.

A _Phoenix Down_.

It couldn't be. Regaining his senses, Genesis snatched the feather up and bolted.

Logic told him it had already been too long: Phoenix Downs had a _very_ small window of time in which they could bring back the dead, a few minutes a best. But he had to 's body hadn't faded into the Lifestream, and that left at least a small amount of hope.

Genesis slid to a stop in the slick mud, splattering his entire left side in the thick sludge, but he paid it no mind. He cautiously opened his hand, and the Down began to brighten. He gently laid it on Zack's torso, avoiding looking at the dead man's face. The glow expanded violently, encasing Zack's body and causing it to lurch.

"Come on." He could tell the Down was at its limits trying to bring Zack back from the strained pitch of its hum, but would it be enough?

He didn't wait to find out. If it worked, Zack was going to need _immediate_ medical help not to die again. Magic flared in his fingertips, and the green shimmer of healing magic blurred with the gold.

Genesis didn't stop to see if his efforts had worked, already throwing his arm in the air with another Curaga. With the light of the Down so bright, he couldn't see ifanything was making a difference, so he cast _again_.

Complete exhaustion was returning in full force.

_No. _He would _not _let that stop him.

_Another cast. _

The shrill hum of the Down was all he could hear now, the sweet cold of healing magic all he could feel.

_Come on._

_Another cast. _

Something in the back of his experienced mind yelled him that this wasn't a good idea.

_Another cast._

He ignored it.

_Another c_–_no!_ The magic frizzled out before it left his hand.

Swearing, he tore open his coat and downed another Ether.

_Another cast. _

What was he doing?

_Another cast. _

He knew better than to push himself this hard.

_Another cast. _

"Come on, Zackary!"

_Another cast. _

How many was that now?

He faltered on the next casting, dizzy. He shook it off.

The Down was done. Zack lay motionless. His wounds were gone, but _had he been brought back?_

Ignoring every scrap of rationality he possessed, he threw his hand up again.

Gaia, his head was spinning like a ride at the Golden Saucer. Darkness crept in the corners of his vision, and the rest was blurred.

_Once more._ There was still a chance.

His awareness faded with his final spell, sending him collapsing onto his back in the mud, unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Dear _Gaia_, what was that terrible ringing? Oh, that was his head. Genesis _dragged_ his eyes open, squinting. Where was he?

The events of the battle rushed back into memory, and that combined with how absolutely terrible he felt already was too much for even a SOLDIER. He barely turned on his side quickly enough to empty his stomach contents onto the ground instead himself. He groaned faintly and brought his hand to his head.

This was literally the world's _worst_ hangover times at least seven. Maybe eight. Not that he'd ever been drunk before–thank you, Angeal–and with the mako running through his system now, he didn't even think that was possible anymore, and... where was this train of thought going, anyway?

He rubbed his temples. This was the last time he was _ever_ overusing his magic like that. What had even possessed him in the first place to do such a–

He bolted upright, and immediately regretted it. Resisting the urge to shake his head, he blinked several times and tried to focus. Where was Zack? Had it worked?

He was alone on the battlefield; all the other bodies were gone, including Zack's. The mud around him was in clumps now, and the puddles were mostly gone. He must have been out for hours.

Thunder rumbled, and Genesis noted that the break in the rain was only a temporary one. Lovely. Another thought struck him, and his complaints about the weather became the furthest thing from his mind.

Zack wasn't here. Zack wouldn't have left him. Zack's body had faded into the Lifestream with the others while he was unconscious. Zack... was dead.

Another strong wave of nausea rolled over him, but he pushed it back. He didn't have time to dwell on his failures. He staggered to his feet, trying to walk in a straight line back to where he'd left the Buster Sword.

He a promise to fulfill. No... that wasn't right.

He had several, but the first included a certain flower girl in Midgar.

* * *

**...I admit it. I'm a horrible person for teasing Zack surviving like that, but you all knew it couldn't happen. It's in the description, after all! Just wanted to drive the knife in a **_**little **_**further.**

**Okay... while I have made a promise to SHADOWoftheFOX to stop saying I'm a terrible author (;P), I will say that this chapter was the hardest thing I have ever written in my life. That one scene was revised more times than all the other scenes in the rest of the story put together. Which would be why it took an entire year to get it up here.  
**

**Oh yeah, and Cloud was**_** supposed**_** to die this chapter. He refused. Skinny little emo twerp is tougher than he looks. :/ I'll get him eventually...  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back and it hasn't been a year! :D Would have posted it sooner, but I was busy with birthday stuff. :) **

**Oh, and to anyone who was confused, I DID change my username. What do you guys think?**

**Also, sorry about Chapter 3 popping up and then getting taken down the other day. I'd forgotten some stuff I needed to add, and it was a Thursday, which a terrible time to upload a chapter anyway, so I figured not too many people would have seen it yet anyway.**

**And on a last side note, Shattered hit 50 reviews since last chapter! :D THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

**Date: October 2, 0007 **

**Location:** **Midgar: Sector 5**

Genesis awoke with a dull, throbbing pain in the back of his skull. He tried to bring his hand up to his head, but found he couldn't. His eyes snapped open and rapidly took in his predicament. It was still dark, so he hadn't been out that long. A deep frown crossed his face when he found he was tied to a wooden chair–and quite well at that. Whoever had bound him obviously knew what they were doing. He gave an experimental tug at the rope and twisted his wrists, testing the strength of the restraints.

As the fog in his mind slowly lifted, Genesis realized he wasn't alone. His gaze flickered up. There, sitting across from him on one of the church pews with her legs crossed in a lady-like manner and a staff across her lap, was Aerith Gainsborough, watching him quite intently with her deep green eyes.

Genesis scowled. _Thank you so much for the heads up on your girlfriend's combat abilities, Zackary. _

Aerith stared.

Genesis continued scowling.

He could not believe after all his years of training, all his years of experience, he had finally gotten his strength back only to be bested by a _flower girl_. A flower girl who looked exhausted. Her green eyes were not nearly as vivid as the night before and had dark circles underneath them. He shelved that information for possible use; then he looked down once more at his restraints and then back up, making a sound of disbelief.

"Is this how you treat all your guests, Miss Gainsborough?"

Aerith gave a slow blink, but her expression remained blank of emotion. "Only the ones that are SOLDIER." There was a pause, and then she added, "And not Zack."

Genesis felt his muscles involuntarily tense at being addressed as a member of his former occupation. Yes, he still wore the uniform, but he had abandoned that title years ago. He cocked his head as his eyes narrowed further. "And who, pray tell, informed you I was a SOLDIER?"

Her face contorted in disgust and she unfolded her legs and stood in one quick motion. Her right hand spun her staff into a standby position behind her with practiced ease as she gracefully walked forward. "Lie to me if you want." She planted her feet firmly as she stopped in front of him and leaned forward, narrowing her own eyes. "But don't _insult_ me." She shook her head, straightening her stance and taking a step back. "No one's eyes are that color naturally."

Genesis tilted his head back. "There is a very key difference between _being_ a SOLDIER and having _been_ a SOLDIER, Miss Gainsborough. I cut my ties with Shinra long ago."

She stared back, unfazed. "Then why do you still wear that uniform?"

Why _did_ he still wear his 1st Class uniform after all they'd put him through? He hated Shinra with every fiber of his being.

Unable to answer her question, Genesis countered it with one of his own. "What exactly do you have against SOLDIER, Miss Gainsborough? I seem to recall one of them in particular speaking rather highly of you."

Aerith flinched. "Where is he?"

Genesis hesitated, but decided to tell her the truth, considering it was the reason he was there in the first place. "He's dead."

Aerith's guarded expression dropped completely to reveal her dismay. "W-what? How?" Her voice cracked, and she was already blinking back tears as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"That's what I am here to tell you." He softened his tone not out of sympathy, but to calm her. He didn't need her hysterical–that wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Then_ talk_." She was choking back tears so forcefully, it sounded like a growl.

For the next half an hour, Genesis fell back on his years of military training to detach himself from the story he had to tell. His lips moved, spilling out the basics of his past week or so, and his fingers worked absently to free himself from his restraints, but his mind was blank of feelings. He read the expressions of the young woman in front of him as she went through a turmoil of emotion, but his pace never changed. He couldn't find a way to bring himself back to reality enough to care. That was, until he ran out of facts to relay. As the tale's sorrowful end passed and only silence followed, his mind returned to him, leaving him feeling drained both emotionally and physically.

Aerith's head now hung low as tears leaked from her closed eyes. Her hands gripped her staff so tightly, her knuckles were pale, but she hadn't uttered a sound the entire time.

Genesis observed her for a few moments before he fully loosened the ropes binding him and stood. Aerith's head shot up in surprise. Genesis made no move towards her, remaining where he was as he let a bit of compassion show in eyes.

"I won't try to console you; I know it won't help. All I can do is bid you farewell and leave you with your thoughts." He gave an inclination of his head and turned on his heel, exiting the church without a second thought as his echoing footsteps produced the only noise for what seemed like miles.

* * *

Genesis kept his head low, sticking his hands in his pants pockets as walked down the alleyways of one of the less charming areas in Midgar. The last thing he needed was to be noticed. He hoped no one would try to rob him, because that would definitely alert anyone nearby, and one word to Shirna about a man in a red leather coat would have them sending out the hounds again. In all honesty, though, even with his expensive coat he doubted anyone would attack him for gil in his current state. For one thing, that expensive coat was visibly torn in a dozen different places, and the 'drowned rat' look he was supporting didn't exactly add to the image of being wealthy. Even so, he stuck to the shadows–an easy feat at this late hour–hoping they would keep him covered from spying eyes.

He turned a corner and noted another man at the end of the passageway leaning against the brick wall. A man who was also using the night shadows to his advantage. Genesis squinted, his enhanced sight just making out the outline... of a standard SOLDIER helmet. He stopped dead, his hand on the hilt of his sword at his waist, though he refrained from charging up his magic after what had happened earlier. He hadn't even healed himself yet because of that.

The SOLDIER didn't react, though it was clear from the angle of the helmet that Genesis' presence had been notice. No... that wasn't right. Not noticed; _expected_. Had he just walked into an ambush? The SOLDIER still stood motionless, his arms and ankles crossed as he used the wall to keep himself upright. Not the best position if he was expecting a fight.

"You really shouldn't be here, you know. Midgar's not the best place for avoiding Shinra's attention." His voice was monotone, as if he didn't care whether his advice was taken or not.

Genesis kept his expression blank, but tightened his grip on his weapon as he realized the other man's uniform was _black._ He was a _1st_. "I feel I owe you congratulations on possessing that uniform; I assume you didn't earn it by disregarding orders?"

The 1st snorted. "I didn't earn it. No one earns rank in SOLDIER anymore, they just wait for the President to decide to off whoever's ahead of them. What orders are you talking about?"

Well... that was not exactly what he expected to hear. "I'd assumed Shinra's instructions regarding myself would involve my immediate demise upon being sighted."

He gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "Can't kill what's already dead. According to the official reports, you're on the list of the KIAed."

Genesis nearly rolled his eyes. "Are they_ still_ using that severely translucent cover?"

"For pretty much everyone. You. Sephiroth. _Zack_." _Oh._ There was definitely a change in his speech pattern on that. A close comrade of Zack's, then? A friend? "Crossed paths with him lately by any chance?"

"Quite recently." _Lead him on. Make him give you more information._

His arms fell to his sides, and he stood up straight. "Oh? How was he?"

"Fairing well when I first met him." Genesis grip on his sword loosened a bit.

A tilt of the head–a sign of curiosity, no doubt. "And now?"

Time to see exactly this man's connection to Zack. "Less so."

The reaction was instant: his jaw clenched and both hands curled into fists. "Your doing?" There was no mistaking the hostility there.

Jackpot. Definitely a friend, and close a one at that. Time to back off if he wanted to avoid a conflict. "No."

His fists relaxed, and there were a few seconds of silence. Good self-control: a man used to loss then, but one who still felt its impact. "_Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades._" The quote flowed past Genesis' lips without a thought.

The 1st snorted. "You're really going to have to stop doing that if you don't want Shinra to find you. And lose the look."

Well, that was a rather abrupt topic change. "Pardon?"

He held his hands up in a peace-making gesture. "Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty sweet look, but if you're gonna stay in Midgar, it's not gonna work out so well. You need to blend in more."

Genesis narrowed his eyes, watching the other man's reaction very closely. "Speaking from experience, I presume?"

Nothing physically visible with that helmet, just another pause. "Tread carefully if you plan to visit Aerith again; the Turks are watching her."

Impossible. He couldn't have been watched by this man without noticing. How had he even tracked him down that quickly? He'd only been in Midgar a few hours. "You are certainly well informed for a SOLDIER. I'm starting to fall under the impression that you aren't particularly loyal to Shinra."

Another shrug. "Most people from Wutai aren't."

Oh. Well, that was a very interesting piece of absolutely free information. Why had he given it to him? "Ah. A double agent then, is it?"

His head cocked to the side, as though he were thinking. "I suppose. Though to be a double agent, I'm pretty sure you need to have someone on the other side to report to."

Of course. The war: Wutai had lost. Now, if memory served, there was only one unit in Wutai's army that dealt with tactics such as that. Though if he _was_ part of it, that was _very_ surprising. "You were a member of Crescent Unit?"

A nod.

Genesis felt a slight pang of sympathy for the man. "_My friend, the fates are cruel._ I seem to recall Zack himself to be the cause of your decimation."

The hemet tilted towards the ground. "Orders. If he hadn't, they'd have sent someone else. Heck, they probably would have sent me. I don't hold that against him. I had to help him track them down sometimes; had to play the part."

Why tell him all this? For what reason? Genesis remained silent.

The other man shook his head, looking back up. "I may not agree with the methods you've used in the past, but if you need any help against Shinra"–Genesis' phone beeped, and the man began backing away–"you can reach me on that number. I also sent you the address of a good tailor." With that, he gave a two-figured salute like Zack always used to, and turned on his heel, walking out of the alley.

Curious.

A most curious individual indeed. And Genesis had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last he saw of the Crescent SOLDIER.

* * *

**Date: October 9 **

**Location:** **Midgar: Wall Market **

"All right, sir, that'll be–"

Genesis interrupted the girl by dropping the proper amount of gil on the countertop, having calculated the total himself earlier. The modifications he'd made to what he considered to be the only acceptable pieces of apparel in the shop had been expensive and the extra for quick completion bordered on outrageous, yet it was hardly a problem since he sold a few of his high level but common materia.

The shop girl cleared her throat, shuffled her feet, and counted the money. She smiled and picked the outfit up off the counter, handing it to him. He gave her a completely fake smile in return and headed for the changing room. He exited a few minutes later, and caught sight of himself in a mirror.

It was certainly a change from his normal attire, but the mysterious Crescent SOLDIER had been right: his favored coat drew far too much attention to him. _This_ helped him blend more while still suiting him.

The deep brown-grey of his new coat wouldn't stick out in the slums, but the four asymmetrical buckles on the right side let him keep a bit of flare. The bronze shoulder guards wouldn't make those passing by gawk, but only a fool would attack him without thinking twice. His knee high boots matched the jacket's coloring, and they fit even better than his old ones, which had been patched up a thousand times. The only red remaining on him were the armguards stitched onto the sleeves of his coat and fingerless gloves, but it was a deeper red, not as bright or loud. Perhaps the one thing that stood out was his white pants, but their vividness would fade with time and use.

Satisfied, Genesis slipped Heike Soul on right above were the partial fingers of his glove stopped. Finished, he turned, missing the swish of his old coat a bit, and exited the store.

"Nice threads."

Genesis snapped his head around, already in a fighting stance. There, leaning against the shop wall, was a _2nd _Class. Yet another SOLDIER _waiting _for him. How were they doing this? He was being so careful–he'd even forgone his trademark coat as the 1st recommend before he'd put in the order for his new attire.

The 2nd smiled, tilting his head. "He thought you might need these." He tossed a small, white-wrapped box to Genesis, who caught it instinctively.

Another survivor of the Crescent Unit?

"Laters." A two-fingered salute, and he was sauntering off.

Even more curious.

Genesis quickly ducked behind the store and tore the blank wrapping paper away. "Hmn." Colored contacts. No doubt they we specifically designed for him. Interesting. And irritating. He really didn't like being the one who didn't have the most information.

* * *

**Date: October 10 **

**Location:** **Midgar: Sector ?**

What was he doing here? Really, what? Drifting from one Sector to another from each day to the next while checking on Zack's girlfriend every few days? What was the purpose of this?

Genesis sighed, propping his elbows on the scuffed wooden table in front of him and dropping his head into his hands to rub his temples. The old library was run down with very few decent choices of literature, a musty smell, and uncomfortable and frankly hideous furniture, but it at least let him have a bit of peace. Of course, this peace would only last for so long. He needed to move. He needed to fight. He needed to do something that didn't involving worrying about his every move without gaining anything from it.

He _had_ to get out of this city. The only thing stopping him was Aerith. She was fine, yes, but he was extremely reluctant to leave her while the Turks were still tailing her. And that brought up another question: _why_ were they still shadowing her? He'd thought it was because they expected Zack to try and meet with her, but he'd been dead for over a week now. Why waste the manpower on a flower girl? Then again, she _did _carry a weapon. He hadn't seen her actually fight, but maybe there was more to that.

Genesis shifted his position again, sitting back as he tried to get comfortable in the world's most poorly made chair. He let his eyes wander the shelves, which was all he could see because he'd isolated himself in the deepest, darkest corner of the library. He was mildly surprised when a young woman actually entered his line of sight, likely in search of a specific book.

_Best of fortunes on that, _he thought. The shelves were so out of order, they had the children's books mixed in with romance novels.

Having nothing better to do, he let his eyes follow her. Dark brown, silky looking hair fell down a little past her waist, tied in a dolphin tail at the end, and it swayed as she moved. He couldn't tell much else about her from behind. Curiosity rose within him when she eventually plucked one of the children's books off of the top shelf. She didn't strike him as a mother. She looked too young for that, and her attire didn't seem like motherly either.

"A bit below your level, is that not?"

It was only when she spun around to face him that he realized he'd spoken out loud. He cursed himself inwardly. He was supposed to be_ avoiding_ attention, not calling it to himself.

"It's for a friend's daughter." She smiled slightly, tapping her fingers on the cover awkwardly, and it was then that Genesis noticed her eyes. They were _maroon_. Unusual.

"Ah. Not fancier of literature yourself, then." Interest lost.

"Oh, no. I adore reading, there's just..." She made a face at the shelves. "Not much here that's caught my interest, and it's the only place around."

Well, she was right about that. "Not much" was being generous. They didn't even have a copy of LOVELESS that he'd seen. Though... there were a few other gems.

He stood swiftly, walked over to her–no doubt invading her personal space, but he ignored that–and removed a book from the shelf above her head. She shifted a bit in the close proximity, but didn't back away. He held the book out to her.

It wasn't his favorite, obviously, but it was similar to LOVELESS in regards to the relation between its poetry and story. Unlike LOVELESS, it was fairly easy to understand and actually had an ending and a known author.

The brunette arched a brow while still keeping her smile in place as she accepted the recommendation, glancing at the leather-bound cover. "_World on Fire_?"

Genesis cleared his throat and let the lines flow.

_"I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin,_

_I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in,_

_Sent by forces beyond salvation,_

_There can be not one sensation._"

She stared at him throughout the quote, only blinking once he'd finished. "All right... I'll give it a shot. Always liked a good poem. Thanks."

"You are quite welcome." He gave her a slight nod. A low beeping sound emanated from his coat pocket, and he fished out the phone. _Zack's_ phone, actually. "A thousand pardons, but I must be going."

"Okay." She gave a small wave as he walked away. "See you."

Once outside, he flipped open the phone. His eyes raked over the message, and he stopped walking.

Wait a minute... Zack joined one of his fan clubs? Seriously? He barked out a laugh and slipped the phone into his pocket, shaking his head.

* * *

A few hours later found Genesis lounging on one of the rotting benches of Aerith's church. From what he'd discovered in the last week, the Turks only watched the church when Aerith was there, and they never entered the building. He was safe as long as he got there before her.

The squeal of the doors echoed, cutting the air with a rather startling suddenness, and the flower girl's footsteps followed. He waited until she was passing the bench he was on.

"Why are they shadowing you?"

She gasped and spun to face him, feet falling into a fighting stance. Recognition settled in her eyes and she relaxed a little.

He noted she wasn't carrying her staff. "You really should keep your weapon on you."

She cast a glance at the doors. "They wouldn't like that. I have to be careful."

"You can fight, can you not?" A nod. "How did you learn without alarming them?" That was something he thought he'd figured: she'd learned how to fight within the last for years, after Zack last saw her.

She avoided his gaze. "They don't know. One of Zack's friends from SOLDIER taught me. He never told me his name."

He would have bet 1000 gil if he'd had it that he knew who she was talking about. "Was he a 1st, by any chance?"

She frowned, looking thoughtful. "Not when I first met him–his uniform was kind of purple then. He started dropping by in a black one later."

"Hm." Interesting. The Crescent SOLDIER was recently promoted, then, no doubt to replace Zack after the company had turned on him.

"Are you good with materia?"

That drew his attention back to her, amused. "Reasonably. Why do you ask?"

She shifted her flower basket to her other arm. "If I knew how to use it... I could keep it with me without them knowing, couldn't I?"

Genesis tilted his head. "You wish for me to train you?"

She nodded. "He taught me how to use a staff, but we never worked with materia."

Typical. Thinking about it though, if he taught her, when he needed to leave, he'd know exactly how well she'd be able about to handle herself.

"Get some new attire."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not teaching you in a dress."

* * *

**Ta-da! Another chapter done! :) **

**For those who wondered, Genesis quoted the song "World On Fire" by Les Friction. I think fits Genesis perfectly in this story. **

**Oh! And Genesis' new outfit! Google "FFType-0 + eight" and it should be the first result there. Just like that outfit, but with knee-high boots and no scarf/cape.**

**Also, how would you guys like to help me out with something? See, in every one of the revisions I've had for this story, the Crescent SOLDIER has had a different weapon, and I really can't decide on one. Sword would fit, but that's a little boring. I like the staff, but Aerith and Cid already have those. I REALLY like gunblades, and I think it would suit his Wutai/SOLDIERness, but I'm not sure. **

**So, what do you guys think? I put a poll up on my profile, so let me know there or in a review or something! **

**Until next time, please review! **


	6. Chapter 4

**...Where did everyone go? I don't mean to sound rude, but almost everybody was excited to see Genesis meet Tifa, and then I got a grand total of three review. :/ Seriously, guys? Did y'all want to see Zack die THAT much?**

* * *

**Date: October 15 **

**Location: Outside Midgar**

_Really?_ That was the only thought that crossed Genesis' mind when Aerith showed up at the specified area in an abandoned part of Midgar with her flower wagon. Granted, he _was _happy she'd followed his orders and lost the dress.

The young woman was now clothed in some generic cream pants and a pink shirt–really, what was her obsession with that color? She still kept the red jacket and the pink ribbon in her hair.

She smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late, I just had a very clear conversation with a shopkeeper about how I was going to try planting out here."

Oh. That was actually rather clever. The Turks would be far less suspicious now. "You are certain they didn't follow you here?"

She dusted her palms off. "As long as we meet when Reno's on duty, we won't have to worry. He gets bored and usually leaves after a couple hours."

That sounded like Reno all right. So, not only did she know the Turks' names, but their habits as well? Honestly, how long had they been following this girl?

"Say, you know how to use all kinds of materia, right?"

Genesis narrowed his gaze a bit. "Why do you ask?

She looked hesitant, but continued anyway. "Well, I have some materia at home, but it does absolutely nothing."

"My dear, every materia does_ something_."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's–"

"Sentimental value hardly counts as a magical ability."

Aerith scowled at him. "You're really rude."

Genesis smirked. "I've been called worse. Now, let's begin."

* * *

**Date: October 21 **

**Location: Midgar: Sector ?**

Despite it being the worst library he'd ever set foot in, Genesis found himself retreating to the shabby place for some peace fairly often when Reno wasn't the one supposed to be tailing Aerith. Tseng and the other Turks were far too serious about their work to slack off, and this was the one place Genesis didn't have to worry about interruptions. That would be why he was mildly surprised when the maroon-eyed woman from a few weeks back caught sight of him and immediately headed over.

She dropped the book he'd recommended on the table.

_"Hearts are worn in these dark ages,_

_You're not alone in this story's pages,_

_The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying_."

A smile tugged at the corner of Genesis' mouth. "Am I to assume you enjoyed it, then?"

"Oh, it was fantastic." She pulled the extremely uncomfortable chair opposite to him out and sat in it.

"You have remarkable taste."

She smiled, teeth showing a bit this time. "So... any other suggestions?"

As much as he wanted to bring up LOVELESS, he didn't want her to read the best first. It would be better if she became more experienced with the art of poetry before tackling something with such depth. Of course, he'd found LOVELESS only after reading through many other titles, so he had more than a few ideas about what to tell her to read next. It was just a matter of whether or not this hole-in-the-wall had all of them.

He nodded towards one of the bookcases. "Top self, fourth from the left."

She stood and retrieved the book, studying the cover as she took her seat again. "_Orchard of Mines,_ hmm?"

_"Don't taint this ground with the color of the past,_

_Are the sounds in bloom with you?_

_For you seem like an orchard of mines,_

_And you seem to break like time,_

_So fragile on the inside,_

_Would you look now, unto this pit of me on the ground?_"

She arched an eyebrow, amusement playing in her eyes. "I'm starting to see a pattern here. You really like the morbid ones, don't you?"

That was an understatement. "I don't recall any complaints about the last one I recommended."

She held her hands up in a peace-making motion. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I can only imagine what your wife feels about it, though."

Genesis' smirk dropped, his amusement wilting away to be replaced by confusion. "Pardon?"

Her eyebrows drew closer together, and she gestured to his left hand, which was on the table. He glanced at it, and chuckled when he saw Heike Soul resting on his ring finger. No wonder she'd assumed that. He'd decided to wear it on his left hand because it interfered with his grip on his sword when it was on the other. He'd never expected someone to mistake it for a wedding ring.

He shook his head. "I'm not married."

"Oh." Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks started turning red. "Okay... I'm leaving now. Don't look at me." She stood, grabbing the book as she started to briskly walk away.

Genesis' smirk returned. "It was a reasonable conclusion."

"Don't look at me!" she called over her shoulder.

"Many others would have assumed the same."

"Don't look at me!"

* * *

**Date: October 29 **

**Location: Outside Midgar**

Being followed by Turks was one thing. Landing a hit on him while he was exhausted and distracted was another. But this? This was an entirely different matter. In all his years of watching recruits, searching for someone who leaned towards magic instead swordsmanship, Genesis had _never_ seen someone take to materia this easily. Aerith claimed to have no prior experience with magic, and if that really was the case, she was the most natural Mage he'd ever seen. He'd tested her capabilities with her staff, but she was nothing special on that account–just someone who'd had a bit of practice and little to no field experience. Clearly, materia was her best weapon. Granted, she was still a beginner, but her control was growing rapidly.

A Fire shot from her hand, destroying the weak Blizzard target he'd set up about a hundred feet away. Her breathing was labored and sweat poured down her face, a result of their two hours of training. He knew he was pushing her a bit hard, but Reno's shifts only came so often, and the faster she learned, the quicker he could leave Midgar. Not that he had any plans for after that, but he didn't like staying where Shinra was strongest.

It was ironic, really. He would have killed to get a student like Aerith back in his days at Shinra. He'd never imagined that student would be female, but women weren't unheard of in SOLDIER, just rare.

Aerith sent off another Fire, but the weak, half-formed ball skittered a half-dozen feet before flickering out. Her hand dropped to her side, shoulders heaving with deep, rapid breaths.

"That's enough for today."

* * *

**Date: November 11 **

**Location: Midgar: Sector ?**

"Flames of War? You've got a thing for fire, don't you?"

"Are you going to makes snide comments on all of my recommendations?"

"Hmm, probably just most of them."

That was fairly accurate. She'd only made comments like that on half of the six he'd suggested. She never had any complaints about the content itself, though. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a taste for the morbid. She was also figuring out the true meanings behind the poetry stories rather quickly as of late. It was almost time to introduce her to the true masterpiece.

"Well, if you enjoy that particular tale as much as you have the prior, I have something specific in mind that should catch your interest."

"Oh? And this one's different from the others because...?"

He gave one of his rare genuine smiles, a mix of joy and excitement rising within him at the idea of actually talking to some who _wanted_ to discuss LOVELESS. "My personal favorite. It's far more complicated than anything you've read thus far."

She leaned her chin on her palm, eyes locked with his as enthusiasm brimmed behind them. "Okay... now you've got me curious."

"You've seen LOVELESS as a play, no? You are aware of the general plot?"

She cringed. "Um, no."

His jaw nearly dropped. Not everyone had read LOVELESS, that he understood, but even _Sephiroth_ knew the premise when they met–it was inescapable in Midgar.

Before he could speak, she continued. "I know, I know, _everybody_ has seen it, but I knew it was adapted from a book, and I wanted to read it first. I've been meaning to get a copy lately, but I was busy reading what you gave me."

Genesis took a calming breath. "I believe I can assist with that. I'll bring a copy once you're finished with your current book."

"Okay. And maybe you can help me understand it. I've heard there's a lot of different theories for it."

Oh, she had _no idea_. "It would be my pleasure."

A shrill ringing cut air, and Genesis reached for his PHS. Now this was odd. Very few people knew he was alive, fewer knew his name, and only one had his number. But why would the Crescent SOLDIER call him? Perhaps it was a salesman.

"You know, you're really not supposed to have that in here," library-girl chided, opening the cover of her book.

"Call it my protest of their poor selection of literature." He hadn't told her, but half the books he'd gotten her to read were ones he'd bought from a store in another sector. She laughed at him, and he flipped the PHS open. "Hello?"

"Hello!" a slightly panicked, familiar female voice on the other end answered.

"Aerith?" What in Gaia? She didn't have his number.

"Oh, it's _you_!" She sounded relieved, but still under pressure. Why had she not known it was him she was calling? "It's Zack's SOLDIER friend! He's hurt–he told me to call this number!"

Genesis stood, his chair slamming into the wall. "Where are you?"

"The church, I–"

"Remain calm–I'm on my way." He hung up, turning to the woman whose name he still didn'tknow. "I must be going."

"Yeah, okay, go. That didn't sound good."

He was running out of the library before she'd finished speaking.

* * *

Genesis found himself suddenly very thankful he'd scouted out the back entrance to the church several weeks prior. As far as he knew, the Turks only watched the front entrance.

He burst through the back door, eyes instantly landing on Aerith, who was on her knees next to a very pale looking 1st Class. The 1st first was propped into a sitting position against one of the church pews, fists clenched and chest heaving.

Aerith looked over at Genesis as he approached. "I found him here when I came in."

Genesis crouched, nearly pushing her out of the way. The only injury he could find was minor. Granted, the six-inched gash on his thigh looked painful, but it wasn't deep or life threatening, and it certainly wasn't enough to bring down a SOLDIER. He reached out, parting the sliced cloth of the SOLDIER uniform to get a better look. He yanked off his right glove with his teeth and dabbed his finger in a bit of blood, bringing it to his tongue.

A shiver passed through the injured man's body. "Andato... andato... tutti apariti..."

"What's wrong with him?" Aerith asked, her voice calmer than before.

Genesis spat on the floor, trying to rid his mouth of the bitter taste, which lacked the normal iron tang of untainted blood. "Poison. He's delirious." He pressed on both sides of wound, trying to rid the man's system of more of the toxin before he used a Remedy because it would work faster that way.

The Crescent SOLDIER let out a partial scream before gritting his teeth together and muffling the rest of it. "Lasciami... continuare a combattere!"

Genesis kept his hands steady as the 1st thrashed around. Oh, he_ really_ was delirious. "There is no one to fight here. You're not on the battlefield." Gaia, what kind of poison could do this to someone mako enhanced? His words didn't appear to calm the other man down, who started muttering unintelligibly in his native language.

Genesis pulled a Remedy from his pants pocket–oh, how he missed his coat's various and deep pockets–and tore off the lid. "Mantenere la calma, my friend. Mantenere la calma."

The tension in the SOLDIER's shoulders relaxed slightly. Genesis pressed the bottle to his nearly colorless lips, and he accepted it without struggling. Genesis let the first magic he'd used since that day outside Midgar flow from him, and the man's head fell to the side, his breathing slowing.

"What did you do?" Aerith wondered.

"Sleep materia. He won't need much rest, but some will do his heath well." Now that the Remedy was working, he cast Cura and watched the leg wound seal. He turned to Aerith. "Your next lesson is healing materia."

She nodded. "All right."

There were a few seconds of silence–something which Genesis hated. "You should go home; I'll remain here."

Aerith hesitated. "You sure?"

Genesis nodded.

She started to leave, but then stopped. "Why did he come here? Why not go to Shinra?"

"That... is a very good question, Miss Gainsborough. I do believe I'll ask."

As soon as she'd left, he moved the Crescent SOLDIER onto one of the benches and took a seat on the one across from it. He had questions, and he wasn't letting the 1st out of his sight until he had them.

* * *

"_Padre_!" the Crescent SOLDIER shot upright, the Sleep materia having worn off.

Genesis glanced up sharply from reading LOVELESS. "Rilassarsi. You are not in any danger here."

The 1st stared him for a second, breathing heavily, and suddenly reached up, tearing his helmet off and letting it drop to the floor with a _clunk_. He ran his hands through his russet, somewhat shaggy hair, which was plastered to his head with sweat.

No wonder he'd been selected to be a double agent–he easily passed for someone from this continent unless one was _really_ looking. His hair was light enough, and his eyes were rounder than one would expect from a man with loyalties to Wutai.

Genesis remained silent, allowing him to collect his thoughts.

"Thank you."

Genesis set his book beside him. "Why did you call me? You have another operative within SOLDIER's ranks, do you not?"

"On a mission." His elbows were propped on his knees while his head rested in his hands.

So the two of them were on their own. What other information could he obtain? "You _are_ aware Shinra has better medical facilities than this?"

"Yeah, thanks." He snorted. "I wasn't really supposed to be there. They would have known something was up."

Genesis nodded. "That was a fairly severe case of poisoning you had. I was unaware SOLDIER were so affected–"

"_I_ was unaware this was an interrogation." He looked up, irritation burning in his mako infused eyes.

Genesis went silent and waited.

The 1st relented. "It wasn't just poison. It was mixed with a hallucinogen." He shook his head. "One of Hojo's monsters."

Genesis involuntarily tensed at the scientist's name. Gaia, he _hated_ that psychopath. "Hojo's experiments are not minor protection. What were they guarding that you were attempting to access?"

"It's not important." He closed his eyes, a resigned expression settling on his face as he clasped his hands together. "Look... we need your help."

"I just gave it."

"That's not what I mean," he snapped. "We are living under Shinra rule. Every day their control spreads! There are only a few with the courage to stand up to them, and we aren't enough! You think you can just keep hiding under their noses while the rest of the world falls to their tyranny? How many people do you think are going to suffer the same fate as Angeal and Zack? How long do you think it'll take for Hojo to conjure up another one of you or Sephiroth? How long–" He stopped as Genesis whipped his crimson blade around to stop an inch from his throat.

"Make no mistake, _il mio amico_, I am no more a fan of Shrina's continued existence than you, but I do not have the luxury of an army at my back. As far as I have counted, we are but three against an empire in this city." Genesis took a breath, trying to pull in his rage, and lowered his blade. "I hold no objections to ending Shinra, but I will not make the suicidal error of alerting them to my presence at this time."

Determination lit in the other man's eyes. "And if there were more of us?"

A smirk spread across his face. "Do inform me if you encounter any."

"Until then, I suppose." He scooped up his helmet and made for the door.

"_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow,_

_No matter where the winds may blow._"

"Act III," he called over his shoulder, pulling the helmet back on. "I'll contact you when I have news." He exited through the front door and closed it behind him.

* * *

**Date: November 17 **

**Location: Midgar: Wall Market**

Days passed. Genesis started teaching Aerith the art of healing magic and helped her improve her fighting capabilities with her staff. No word came from the Crescent SOLDIER or his fellow double agent. None, that was, until Genesis found himself once again in the tailor shop where he'd gotten his new clothes a couple months back.

Aerith stepped out of the changing room, twirling in the one outfit the two of them had finally compromised on. Genesis had no idea what he was getting into or how stubborn Aerith could be when he'd decided to get her some proper fighting attire. He wanted something practical; she wanted something feminine enough that the Turks wouldn't be suspicious of the change. They'd bickered about the details endlessly, probably making the poor shop girl miserable every day they were there. Finally, they'd settled on something and had it tailored, which was what the flower girl was now wore.

Aerith wanted a dress, but Genesis had argued the length she wanted got in the way, so she ended up with one extremely short, long-sleeved, cream-colored dress with peach-pink trimmings. A high grey collar from what she was wearing underneath protected her throat, and a light green jacket replaced her usual red one. Tight grey pants sat under her dress and tucked into thigh-high boots, which had a bit of armor around the knees and feet. The only thing she'd absolutely refused to part with was her hair ribbon.

"Well?" Aerith twirled again.

Genesis walked around her, checking the armor. "It's decent."

Aerith rolled her eyes. "You always know just how to flatter a girl."

He grunted, tossing a bag of gil to the shopgirl, who'd gotten quieter every time they'd come in. "Go to the church, I'll me you there." He left the shop without another word.

"Where are you going?" Aerith caught the door as it began to swing shut behind him.

"To acquire something." He'd spotted a belt in Zack's stash of equipment that would add protection to and go with that dress. He headed for the nearest alley in the direction of where he needed to go.

He had been walking but ten minutes when he heard footsteps from _above _him.

"You aren't seriously _still_ taking the streets, are you?"

Genesis blinked in surprise when he saw the Crescent SOLDIER on a rooftop above him. Not because he was there was he surprised, but because the man was out of uniform, looking like a regular citizen of Midgar if his eyes were ignored.

"You have a better suggestion, I take it?" Genesis asked, recovering quickly.

"Come on up, I'll show you." He offered his hand down.

Genesis ran at the wall and pushed up it, grabbing the outstretched arm. Once he was on the roof, he crossed his arms and waited.

The uniformless SOLDIER turned his head to look across the rooftops. "When I was a kid back in Wutai, the forest was too dense and dangerous to walk through it. So we took to the trees. It wasn't much different going from rooftop to rooftop here, and it's a bit less obvious that flying. Care to try it?"

"Care to try jumping from one rooftop to another?" Genesis commented dryly. "Forgive me if I don't find that particularly appealing."

"There's more to it than that. You learn to see the fastest route, the best way to get past an obstacle, the quickest way to climb something. You've been teaching a lot lately; come on, don't you want to blow off some steam without alerting Shinra?"

Genesis thought about it. Really, it wasn't like he was going to lose anything, and it _could _be useful. "Very well."

* * *

**Date: December 1 **

**Location: Midgar: Sector ?**

Genesis sat alone in the library, his companion not there at the moment. She usually didn't come until she was through with his latest recommendation, and LOVELESS was quite the read, so he hadn't expected her there anyway.

His phone went off, and he answered quickly. If the Crescent SOLDIER wasn't simply waiting until their next parkour session, it had to be important. He didn't have time to speak before the 1st's voice piped through.

"Mako Reactor 1. We've got allies."

* * *

**Aerith's new outfit: Google "serah + white mage"**

**The quotes here were from random songs picked off my iPod.**

**You know... if anybody cares... or if anybody is still reading...**


End file.
